My Bodyguard My Life
by Amaki Ame
Summary: AU Kowalski Edwards, teniente de la fuerza aérea rusa, solo quería tener la atención de Doris, pero ella solo jugó con él, desde ese momento se refugio en su verdadero amor, la ciencia. Se convirtió en un hombre desconfiado, reservado y poco expresivo pero todo cambiaría al conocer a Marlene Felton, su protegida, juntos compartirán tristezas y alegrías pero también un profundo amor
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi 2 Fanfic, pero el primero de los Pingüinos de Madagascar es Marski

Ojala lo disfruten (eso espero)

Es humanizado (sé que algunos no les gusta T.T)

En este Fic Rico habla normal (no me maten) y tienen nombres y apellidos XD

Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria

* * *

Unidad Número 303, halcones negros preséntese- ordeno gritando el Coronel

Capitán Skipper Dickinson, fuerza aérea de Dinamarca- respondió haciendo un saludo militar

¡SIGUENTE!- gritó

Teniente primero Kowalski Edwards, fuerza aérea de Rusia- dijo imitando a Skipper

¡SIGUIENTE!- gritó el Coronel cansado

Sargento mayor Rico Parker experto en armamento militar, fuerza aérea de Estados unidos- concluyo el último

¡ESCUCHENME BIEN SEÑORITAS!- gritaba poderoso el Coronel-¡USTEDES SON DE DIFERENTES PAISES!, ¡LOS ELEGIMOS COMO REPRESENTANTES DE CADA PAIS!, ¡NO LOS DESPRESTIGIEN ME ENTENDIERON!

SI SEÑOR- gritaron a coro

Pueden retirarse- dijo algo más tranquilo

Los chicos se retiran a sus labores. Hace años que no se reencontraban, cada uno se fue a sus países a servir, y ahora estaban juntos de nuevo.

Solo la luz del sol, que quemaba con cada rayo a ese pobre muchacho, le hacia una triste compañía, era débil, pequeño, pero tenía la compañía de tres grandes amigos, aunque en este momento se sentía muy solo, ya que ellos no estaban presentes con él.

Seguía a pesar del cansancio, Skipper tenía razón al haberle dicho que sería difícil, duro para un niño como él, hizo caso omiso de los consejos de Skipper y solo se guiaba por su corazón. Quería demostrarle a Skipper que él era tan capaz como Kowalski y Rico, no se iba a rendir no señor primero muerto antes de decepcionarle.

El soñaba en convertirse en un gran piloto como su padre, ir a la guerra al fin y al cabo la guerra era como en los videos juegos ¿no?, tal cual como lo hacían Skipper, Kowalski y Rico los tres pilotos, pero aun no terminaba la preparatoria así que le quedaba bastante tiempo ahí. Solo quería llegar a su casa y estar con su madre, acompañarla ya que su padre murió cuando el pequeño Cabo tenía solo 4 años, murió en una misión de combate, desde ese momento se prometió a si mismo convertirse en el mejor de los pilotos en honor a él.

Los chicos le decían Cabo de cariño su nombre verdadero era James Taylor, pero ya se había acostumbrado a Cabo ya que al ser tan pequeño daba un aspecto de una cadete recién entrado a la fuerza aérea.

_oOo_

Todos los reclutas del cuartel corrían asustados por todas partes, una bola de humo se abría paso entre los pasillos, detrás de ese humo salió el teniente Kowalski Edwards, el científico loco, con una probeta en su mano derecha y una escuadra en la izquierda, con su cara sucia producto de la explosión que causó, caminaba un tanto choqueado por la experiencia. Se le acercaron Skipper y Rico regañándolo con la mirada mientras la silueta del coronel se acercaba furioso, esto no pintaba nada bien para el pobre Kowalski

Teniente Edwards, me puede explicar qué diablos pasó en mi laboratorio- pidió el coronel furioso

He… Diseñado una nueva arma más potente que una metralleta, más destructiva que la Bazooka – dijo feliz y emocionado con una risa de loco, sobra decir que Skipper y Rico se emocionaron al saberlo

Pues deje de hacer tantas explosiones, es la cuarta en ente mes- sentenció el coronel retirándose a sus labores

Kowalski, explícame el mecanismo de esa arma- pidió Skipper

Pues, el arma básicamente está equipada con una mira de largo alcance, doble capacidad…- Kaboom, el laboratorio volvió a explotar pero no solo eso también con el nuevo invento de Kowalski- no mi invento- comienza a sollozar

Lo siento- dice Rico un poco apenado

Oye Kowalski, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas con la verdad- Skipper cambió su expresión de alegría a una de seriedad- Kowalski, ¿arreglaste las cosas con Doris?

Skipper, Doris y yo solo somos amigos- dijo un poco desilusionado, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su rostro se puso rojo mientras la mirada de Skipper recorría todo su cuerpo

No soy idiota, respondeme con la verdad- respondió en tono celoso- sé que estas con ella, maldito traidor

Solo somos amigos, ella solo tiene ojos para ti- explicó el científico, eso despejaba todas las dudas que habían en Skipper

Lo siento compadrue, me deje llevar- dijo pasando un brazo detrás de su cuello

No te preocupes- dijo Kowalski tratando de salvar su laboratorio

_oOo_

Hija, vamos a contratarte un guardaespaldas- dijo una mujer de cabello rubio

Pero, para que madre- replico la chica

Lo siento Marlene, los peligros que hay hoy en día no quiero correr riesgos innecesarios- dijo en tono inflexible

Esta bien mamá- dijo resignada

* * *

Ojala les guste es un poco corto, es para saber si les gusta, por favor déjenme un comentario una crítica para seguir si les gusta.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias Irina015 por el Review, eso me animó a seguir :D

* * *

Vemos acercarse una limusina al cuartel general, de ella se bajan una bella mujer de cabello rubio Martha Felton, alta y de ojos verdes. De la parte trasera se bajan tres chicas, Britany una chica que no superaba los 20 años, Stella un chica un tanto regordeta y con grandes ojos azules y por ultimo Marlene ojos marrones, alta y delgada tenía 22 años cumplidos caminaban junto al coronel Arthur Monroe el cual, les mostraba las instalaciones hasta que llegaron a una oficina bastante amplia tomaron asiento junto a un escritorio en el cual yacían tres expedientes bastante grandes, le explicaron al coronel su problema

Señora Felton, ¿Para qué quiere a uno de mis chicos?- Interrogó seguido de una mirada

Pues, no quiero exponer a mi hija a riesgos innecesarios, a ninguna de ellas, perdone el atrevimiento pero quiero a otros dos- pidió mientras el coronel la miraba analizándola

Está bien señora Felton, le voy a dar los registros de mis mejores reclutas espéreme aquí- solicitó para luego retirarse en busca de los archivos, pasaron unos largos momentos hasta que el hombre volvió con 7 expedientes- señora Felton aquí tiene

Gracias coronel- respondió abriendo el primer expediente. Seguía mirando los expedientes, pero no se convencía del todo- coronel ninguno de estos me inspiran seguridad

Pues señora, lo siento pero solo ellos están disponibles- dijo mientras la miraba algo aliviado ya que tendría a todos sus hombres en el cuartel

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abre y entra un muchacho alto, flaco, de cabello negro, con gafas de sol tipo aviador, vestido de ropas militares, hizo un saludo militar al coronel.

Solicito permiso para entrar mi coronel- pidió el recién llegado

Permiso concedido teniente- respondió el coronel sentándose en su silla- ¿que lo trae por aquí?

Necesito los expedientes del capitán Dickinson y el sargento Parker- respondió el muchacho

Aquí los tiene- le entrega los dos expedientes

Gracias mi coronel- responde llevando sus dedos a la sien

Puede retirarse teniente Edwards- dijo mientras el otro se retiraba con los expedientes

Coronel- interrumpió la señora Felton- ¿Quién era él?- señalando con su dedo hacia la dirección en que el muchacho se fue

Él, él es el teniente Kowalski Edwards fuerza aérea de Rusia- dijo restándole importancia

Pues, quiero que él sea el custodio de una de mis hijas- dijo sonriendo

Lo siento señora, pero no puedo interferir, además él es una parte importante de este cuartel no puedo dejarlo así como así- dijo en tono inflexible el hombre

Por favor coronel, ese chico me inspira confianza- concluyo la mujer

Está bien señora, le presentare a la unidad 303 Halcones Negros- dijo parándose de su silla y escribiendo algo en una hoja- síganme por aquí- pidió amablemente el coronel

Caminaron por los interminables pasillos pasando por todo tipo de compuertas, el coronel le dio los expedientes de los Halcones Negros mientras el digitaba la clave de seguridad, la señora Felton los abrió y junto a sus hijas leyó el contenido de cada uno

Expediente N°3901

Nombre: Skipper Dickinson

Edad: 29

Lugar de nacimiento: Dinamarca, Copenhague

Rango militar: Capitán

Observaciones: Gran agilidad, rápida decisión y buenos reflejos

Expediente N°3902

Nombre: Kowalski Edwards

Edad: 27

Lugar de nacimiento: Rusia, Moscú Butovo

Rango militar: Teniente Primero

Observaciones: Rapido análisis, alto conocimiento cinentifico, hombre de opciones

Expediente N°3903

Nombre: Rico Parker

Edad: 25

Lugar de nacimiento: Estados unidos, Chicago Illinois

Observaciones: Gran manejo con las armas, rápido ataque, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si el psicólogo dice que está bien, es porque está bien

Las chicas incluidas la señora Felton babearon al ver las fotos de cada uno, era unos muñecos sacados de una revista de modelos. La señora Felton se sorprendió al ver el largo historial de cada uno, las guerras a las cuales habían asistido. Cada vez se convencía más de que eran perfectos para custodiar a sus pequeñas gotitas de miel.

El coronel abrió las compuertas al abrirse se lograba divisar un cuartel donde solo habían 4 personas, los chicos de los expedientes, el capitán estaba jugando a las cartas junto al sargento, el teniente estaba habiendo tiburones y lo peor, ¡ESTABAN SIN CAMISA!, sobra decir que las chicas tuvieron un ataque de histeria al ver la espalda de Kowalski, los brazos de Rico y los pectorales de Skipper. Los chicos al sentir esas miradas buscaron sus camisa y para desgracia de las muchachas se las colocaron.

¡UNIDAD 303 HALCONES NEGROS REPORTANDOSE PARA EL SERVICIO!- gritó Skipper

DESCANSEN SOLDADOS- el coronel dio un grito ensordecedor- miren señoritas les tengo un trabajo, ella es la señora Marta Felton y sus hijas, ellas necesitan custodios para cada una de ellas, ustedes fueron elegidos, ¡NO ME HAGAN QUEDAR MAL ¡¿ME OYERON?!- Finalizó con un gran grito

SI MI CORONEL- respondieron a coro

Bueno señora Felton, decida quien será custodio de quien- dijo el coronel haciéndose a un lado

Bueno chicas decidan, Britany comienza- dijo la señora sonriendo

Él- dijo señalando a Skipper- el de los ojitos bonitos

Stella- dijo la mujer

El de la cicatriz- dijo mirándolo coquetamente

Listo- dijo la señora Felton como si eso fuera como ir de compras

Está bien, el señor Dickinson será el custodio de la señorita Britany, el señor Parker será el custodio de la señorita Stella y el señor Edwards será el custodio de su otra hija- dijo el coronel mirando a su unidad- alístense comienzan mañana

Si coronel- los chicos se retiran a sus literas mientras las chicas cuchichean entre ellas

Pero, ¿por qué a mí me tenía que tocar el Ruso?- dijo Marlene molesta- me gusta más el Danés

Porque a mí me gusta el danés- respondió Britany- además estas ciega Marlene ese Ruso tiene todo lo que una mujer como tu busca- dijo recibiendo un golpe de Marlene

Yo jamás me rebajaría a semejante hombre- dijo mientras fruncía el seño

Vas a terminar enamorada de él y me reiré en tu cara- dijo Stella mientras veía disimuladamente a Rico cambiarse

Jamás primero muerta- dijo terminado la discusión

Por otra parte los chicos hacían lo mismo

¿Por qué a mí me tocó la niña fresa?- preguntó Kowalski molesto

Porque las demás no te eligieron- dijo cruel Skipper

Ni cuenta me había dado- dijo irónicamente- conozco a las chicas como ella, solo salen con chicos, se divierten y luego los botan como basuras

El sabio y experimentado Kowalski- dijo en tono de burla Rico

Kowalski le dio una mirada de molestia

Bueno, allá ustedes si se quieren enamorar yo… yo solo tengo ojos para Doris- dijo mientras Kowalski se ponía serio y comenzaba a escribir y a hacer cálculos sin sentido, rico peinaba su cabello y Skipper miraba una foto de Doris, esa chica que había jugado con los corazones de muchos destruyéndolos y dejando grandes heridas.

* * *

Irina015 muchas gracias por tu review quisiera dejar los link de algunas fotos de los pingüinos humanizados pero Fanfiction no lo permite pero lo intentare

Marlene: art/PoM-Human-Marlene-Portrait-277774854

Kowalski: art/Kowalski-for-Hana-203518544

Rico: art/PoM-Human-Rico-first-try-215250738

Skipper y Julien: art/Skipper-and-Julien-Colored-351997455

Cabo: art/PoM-Humanized-Private-150880027

Halcones Negros: art/The-penguins-are-psychotic-200252742


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy era su primer día como guardaespaldas de la señorita Felton. Hay algo en ella que no le gustaba para nada porque fea no era, solo tenía ese pequeño desperfecto que algunas mujeres tienen, les gusta jugar con los hombres.

Su primera impresión no fue para nada alentadora, la catalogó de niñita de papi y mimada, como detestaba eso en una chica. Los nervios lo carcomían por dentro aunque por fuera tenía su típica expresión, ojos entre cerrados, recostado en su litera con un radio en su mano, sus piernas largas y fuertes estiradas a lo largo de su cama.

Los demás estaban durmiendo. Skipper susurraba el nombre de Doris entre sueños, Rico roncaba fuertemente y sollozaba recordando a la señorita Perki su único y gran amor, ella había muerto hace tres meses arrollada por un camión, desde ese momento Rico se volvió más psicópata de lo que ya era, entró en una profunda depresión, pero con ayuda de sus amigos y del pequeño Cabo logro salir de esa etapa tan dura, cada Sábado iba al cementerio a la tumba de su amada.

Aún mantenía contacto con la familia de la chica, aunque el hermano de esta le culpaba de la muerte de la chica, todo porque en ese día Rico debía rendir el examen de piloto así que no pudo estar con su novia en ese momento.

Kowalski seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando a su amada Doris. Sabía perfectamente que era la novia de su capitán y debía respetar eso, pero como se sacaría a esa mujer de la cabeza, esos ojos verdes penetrantes, su largo y sedoso cabello, su aroma tan dulce.

Movió su cabeza en señal de negación mientras se bajaba de su litera a preparar un poco de café antes de salir a su nuevo empleo, a su nueva vida

Le costaba despegarse de las sabanas, su cama tenía poderes sobrenaturales que le impedían levantarse. Además debía lidiar con su nuevo guardaespaldas, sus hermanas seguían insinuando que ellos terminarían juntos hasta su madre lo había pensado, pero su padre estaba de acuerdo con ella, jamás permitiría que sus hijas terminaran con un pobre diablo.

Marlene Felton era esa clase de chica que solo le importa salir con chicos por el dinero, era arrogante, le gustaba que todo se hiciera como ella lo estimara conveniente, trataba a los empleados como insectos. La palabra gracias y por favor no estaban en su diccionario.

Demoro 30 minutos en terminar de alistarse para ir a la universidad. Bajó a la sala donde estaban sus hermanas junto al proletariado como ella les llamaba se acercó mientras veía por la ventana y veía llegar un automóvil, de él se bajó un tipo de unos 27 años, alto 1.90 tal vez, vestía de traje y corbata, llevaba gafas de sol así que su cara no se distinguía muy bien, pero aun así Marlene pensaba que era guapo.

El tipo caminó seguido de otros dos y ahí Marlene cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de su guardaespaldas. Se regañó a si misma por pensar eso.

Los chicos entraron y fueron presentados con la familia, luego la señora Felton los condujo a la cocina de empleados y ahí se quedaron conversando entre ellos

…Si yo creo lo mismo- dijo Skipper

No yo pienso que es buena persona- dijo Rico- además tiene el mismo gusto por las armas que yo

En eso tienes razón- respondió Skipper

¿De quien hablan?- preguntó Kowalski sintiéndose fuera de la conversación

Del abuelo de las señoritas Felton- respondió Rico

Ah- respondió. Llegaron a la cocina el cocinero y las amas de llaves y los miraron curiosas por saber quiénes eran

Hola, soy Samantha Bohr- se presentó una de las mucamas

Skipper Dickinson- se presentó coqueto Skipper

Rico Parker- respondió haciendo un gesto de saludo con su mano

Kowalski Edwards- respondió algo frio y sin ánimos

Comienzan a hablar entre ellos

Señor Edwards- llamo la señora Felton- necesito que acompañe a mi hija a la universidad

Está bien- dijo el chico caminando hacia la cochera

La señora Felton camina hacia la sala en busca de su hija

Marlene- llama con voz cantarina- el señor Edwards te va a llevar a la universidad

Pero mamá- dijo enojada- yo se conducir

BASTA- gritó- te vas con él y no me discutas

Maldición- entra Kowalski

Señor Edwards, ¿está listo el coche?- preguntó la señora Felton

Si señora Felton- respondió

Muy bien, Marlene ve con cuidado- dijo la señora retirándose

Escúchame bien empleaducho de cuarta- pronunció estas palabras con desprecio- le haces un rayón a mi auto y te corro, me entendiste o te lo explico con manzanitas- dijo arqueando una ceja

A mí no me trates así niña mal criada, yo no soy tu perro para que me des ordenes- le respondió enojado

Igualado- le respondió dándole la espalda

Niña mal criada- le respondió cruzándose de brazo

No me vuelvas a decir eso igualado- levanto su mano para abofetear a Kowalski pero este tomo firmemente el brazo de la chica y quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos. Marlene se perdió en esos profundos ojos azules, llenos de tristeza y soledad, en cambio, Kowalski, se perdió en esos ojos marrones, llenos de vida y alegría. Por un momento olvido quien era y que hacia allí, pero su parte racional volvió a ganar y rápidamente se incorporó a sus labores dejando a Marlene fantaseando.

* * *

Ok, mil disculpas este capítulo es más corto de lo normal pero es que tengo que estudiar y me di un tiempo para el fic :D ojala les guste


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalski conducía en completo silencio. Solo se escuchaba la canción Call me maybe a petición de Marlene. Como odiaba esa canción.

Luego de pasar varios minutos conduciendo llegaron a la universidad, el campus era bastante amplio, habían chicos recostados en el pasto, otros estudiando. Las amigas de Marlene se acercaron al reconocer el auto esperando que bajara, pero en vez de ella bajó un hombre, cosa que extrañó a sus amigas. El sujeto abrió la puerta del copiloto y de ella salió Marlene, la chica corrió junto a sus amigas y comenzaron a hablar. Marlene se había percatado de algo, Kowalski no se iba. Sus amigas le enviaban miradas coquetas, lo cual molestó a Marlene

Ven a recogerme a la salida, te cuidado en el camino de regreso entiendes- dijo dándose media vuelta

No- contestó frío

¿Cómo qué no? Gusanito- interrogo extrañada la morena

Soy su guardaespaldas, eso implica que este con usted a toda hora y en cualquier lugar- dijo en tono inflexible, tener que tratarla de usted le enfermaba al fin y al cabo Marlene era mucho menor que él

No, por favor se cuidarme sola- dijo- además que vergüenza andar contigo por todo el campus

Pues acostúmbrese- dijo mirando su reloj- yo si fuera usted comenzaría a caminar o llegara tarde

No me des ordenes, la que las da soy yo- dijo comenzando a caminar- estoy caminando no porque tú me dices es porque yo quiero

Kowalski movió su cabeza en señal de fastidio por el berrinche de la chica. Marlene comenzó a caminar seguida de una fila interminable de chicos tras ella. Llegó al salón tomó asiento mientras Kowalski esperaba en un rincón del salón. Marlene le reclamaba por su presencia ya que era "innecesaria", pero el hombre solo la miró y con eso lo dijo todo: NO ME MOVERE DE AQUÍ

A Marlene se le acercó un chico, moreno de ojos marrones, bajito.

Hola amor- dijo el chico

¿Hola, como estas mi vida?- dijo Marlene mirándolo. Kowalski pone una cara de asco

Muy bien, ¿quién es el?- miro a Kowalski celoso

Es mi guardaespaldas- dijo fastidiada- del que te hable, no te preocupes Jack es solo un proletario más

Eso espero- dijo sentándose bien ya que las clases estaban por comenzar

Los minutos pasaban y Kowalski se aburría cada vez más. Comenzó la clase más odiada de los chicos: física.

Kowalski se sintió un alumno más, luego siguió la de química y finalmente la de matemáticas. Era el paraíso ningún alumno ponía atención ni resolvían los problemas mientras el profesor explicaba sin resultados, al parecer el único que le ponía algo de atención era Kowalski quien sentía una diversión única pero la clase termino y comenzó la clase de deportes ¿qué clase de universidad tenía esa actividad? Pensaba para sí mismo. Por dios como odiaba el ejercicio físico (cruel ironía ¿no?). Salió junto a los alumnos que comenzaron a trotar inmediatamente.

Kowalski, recargado en un árbol, veía trotar a los muchachos pero algo captó su atención, algo que se movía entre los matorrales. Eran dos figuras estatura media, vestidos de negro de un momento a otro saltaron encima de la señorita Felton.

La adrenalina comenzó a corren en las venas de Kowalski quien corrió rápidamente a salvar a su protegida, llegó con una patada voladora haciendo caer a uno de los tipos quien quedó inconsciente en el piso, el otro tomo a Marlene del cuello y sacó una navaja.

Un paso más y se muere- dijo el tipo en tono amenazante, por una extraña razón su voz se hacía conocida- tú decides, ¿que debes hacer?

Kowalski miro al sujeto analizándolo tratando de encontrar lo que todo mundo tiene, un punto débil. Golpeo al sujeto en su brazo y logro quitarle la navaja, lucharon con golpes de Karate avanzados hasta que Kowalski encontró la oportunidad perfecta y dio el golpe de gracia

Skipper, pero que predecible eres- dijo Kowalski riéndose- y tu Rico ya levántate sé que no estas inconsciente

¿Cómo nos descubriste?- preguntó Rico levantándose del piso

Fácil, conozco perfectamente los movimientos de Skipper y por lógica sabía que el otro sujeto eras tú- respondió

¿Me están diciendo que pase la experiencia más traumante de toda mi vida y solo era una broma?- preguntó a punto de estallar- ¡IMBECILES! ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!

A nosotros no nos vengas a tratar así, seremos tus empleados pero somos tus mayores- susurro Kowalski a Marlene algo enojado

Marlene se va con sus amigas gritando y refunfuñando, mientras Kowalski la seguía.

Los gritos del instructor comenzaban a molestarle, lo único que quería era que todo acabara y pronto.

Solo quería descansar, pero no podía esta era su única oportunidad para entrar a la fuerza aérea y estar junto a sus amigos de nuevo, seguía corriendo mientras los demás cadetes corrían mas rápido y el quedaba atrás

¡TAYLOR!, ¡LEVANTATE!, ¡SIGUE CORRIENDO!- vociferaba enojado el instructor

¡NO PUEDO MÁS INSTRUCTOR!- dijo jadeando del cansancio. El instructor se le acerco y lo abofeteo

¡ERES UNA DEGRACIA PARA NUESTRA NACION!, ¡NO ERES DIGNO DE PERTENECER A ESTA UNIDAD!, ¡NO ERES DIGNO DE SER BRITANICO!, ¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA!- le gritaba hiriendo los sentimientos del pequeño

Perdón… señor- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a llorar

Escúchame bien- dijo en tono conciliador- te puedes caer cien veces pero tienes mil oportunidades para pararte y cerrarle la boca a todos, ¡AHORA DEMUESTRA QUE ERES!, ¡DE QUE ESTAS HECHO DEMUESTRALO!

Eran las mismas palabras que Kowalski le había dicho antes de partir a Rusia, que no se rindiera que siguiera a pesar de todo. Se sintió con energías renovadas y volvió a trotar aún más rápido y fuerte recordando por qué estaba allí

_oOo_

Quédate afuera Gusanito- dijo insolente

Está bien- dijo resignado, no quería otra pelea mas

Las horas pasaron y Marlene no salía

Señorita Felton, señorita si no me abre tumbare la puerta- dicho esto tiro la puerta de una patada, entro rápidamente imaginándose lo peor, pero lo que vio ablando su frio corazón de hielo.

Marlene se había quedado dormida, el tubo que cargar en sus brazos hasta el auto. La miró detenidamente por unos segundos aun no entendía por que se permitió hacer eso, si la señorita Felton era malcriada, insolente, arrogante, bella, alegre… ¡KOWALSKI EDWARDS ELLA ES TU PROTEGIDA ADEMAS ES UNA NIÑA!, ¡Y TE TRATA COMO UN PERRO!. Movió su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos, no quería que volviera a sucederle, lo mismo que paso con Doris, la chica solo lo utilizo para darle celos a Skipper.

Él le había entregado todo, su corazón, su amor ¡se había entregado en cuerpo y alma! pero no fue suficiente para ella. Después de eso dejo de ser el mismo, ya no era ese chico tierno y cariñoso de mirada cariñosa, ahora, en cambio, era un tipo frio e indiferente. Su mirada era de odio y desprecio, no dejaba que ninguna mujer se le acercara más de la cuenta, por esto había gente que lo creía Gay.

Miraba por el retrovisor a la chica, dormía plácidamente, parecía un ángel durmiendo un ángel con cola y un tridente pensaba para sí mismo.

Llego a la casa de los Felton y aparcó el coche en la cochera, abrió la puerta trasera y tomó en sus brazos a Marlene de nuevo y camino hacia dentro de la casa. La chica por acto de reflejo se abrazó al cuello de Kowalski. Caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta detenerse en la habitación de la chica, abrió la puerta y la dejo en la cama, la cubrió con las sabanas se tomó unos pocos segundos contemplándola. A pesar de no conocerla tanto ya le había atraído, su carácter, su mirada, todo de ella. Aunque era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Cerró la puerta al salir y se encamino a la cocina de los empleados a charlar con los chicos.

Marlene despertó aun sintiendo el aroma de su guardaespaldas, era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar lo que le estaba comenzando a suceder, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que diría su padre al saberlo, era mejor dejar ese asunto de lado aun debía concentrase en Jack, su novio, lo amaba locamente ¿o no? El cansancio la volvió a vencer

* * *

Ok otro capítulo más, si lo sé es un poco enredado primero se odian y luego se aman XD ojala les guste :D

Mil gracias por los reviews :D se les quiere !


	5. Chapter 5

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que, Kowalski, trabajaba para los Felton. Las constantes peleas entre él y la señorita Felton eran pan de cada día, se alegraba cada vez que ella se enojaba.

Aunque no quisieran reconocerlo, habían forjado una amistad oculta en el "odio". Pero siempre que sus roces terminaban mal a ambos le daba algo que aprisionaba su pecho, ese dolor no se quitaba hasta que se "disculpaban" mediante a insultos, algo le había hecho esa chica que no se podía explicar ni siquiera con la ciencia.

En ese momento caminaba melancólico por el jardín. Extrañaba a su madre y a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Valeska su pequeña hermana de solo 13 años. Hace ya varios años que había abandonado Rusia. Kowalski era muy protector con ella, su hermana, le seguía a todos lados celosamente tratando de cuidarla de todo. Al despedirse, la niña, le había gritado y no terminaron en muy buenos términos, la partida de Kowalski la había entristecido ya que él era como su padre.

Kowalski se sentía culpable y triste, quería arreglar las cosas con su hermanita, jugar con ella como en los viejos tiempos, hacer travesuras como si fueran niños pequeños, pero estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella eso solo lo entristecía más.

Además Doris había vuelto al asecho, lo acosaba con llamadas y mensajes, aunque eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero era la novia de su capitán y tenía que respetar eso.

Pensaba, también, en la señorita Felton esa chiquilla mal criada que lo agobiaba, aunque solo llevaba un mes de conocerla ya la quería como su hermana, no, la quería como algo más. Era hermosa, eso no lo iba a negar, pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Aunque eso le gustaba en una mujer, que tuviera carácter y supiera defender sus opiniones, pero aun su opinión personal no cambiaba en lo absoluto

_oOo_

Solo tenemos dos meses para arreglar este problema o nos iremos a guerra- dijo un hombre en un idioma extraño- aun así debemos reclutar a todos los oficiales

Tienes razón- dijo otro trazando una línea en un mapa- nuestros aliados son Inglaterra, estados unidos, Dinamarca y Rusia

Debemos hacer equipos mezclando oficiales de cada país, así será mucho más fácil además no se notara la diferencia- concluyo el ultimo dirigiéndose hacia un teléfono- escúchenme bien, si no arreglamos esto, el teniente Edwards se va a molestar y ni hablar del capitán Dickinson. Retírense a sus literas empaquen sus cosas y ténganlas a mano… La guerra está por comenzar.

¡SI SEÑOR!- gritaron retirándose

Que dios se apiade de nosotros- dijo levantando la bocina del teléfono

_oOo_

Skipper y Rico caminaban silenciosos por los pasillos verificando que todo estuviera bien, era Sábado. Skipper sabía que significaba eso

¿Estás Bien compadrue?, ve a hablar con la señora Felton. Si quieres yo te puedo cubrir- se ofreció

No… No te preocupes Skipper estoy… estoy bien- dijo seguido de un suspiro

Lo que tú digas hermano- dijo retirándose y dejando a Rico sumido en sus pensamientos

_No sabes cuánto te extraño-_ pensaba-_ La falta que me haces, ¿por qué no fui yo el que murió?-_ Sollozando- ¿_Por qué eres tan cruel maldito destino? Quisiera tener solo cinco minutos junto a ti poder abrazarte y nunca soltarte…te necesito junto a mi_

¿Se siente bien señor Parker?- pregunto intrigada

Si… señorita Felton estoy bien- dijo secando sus lágrimas

Señorita Felton no me gusta mejor llámame solo Stella- dijo divertida

Está bien señ… Stella- dijo con una sonrisa

Así está mejor- dijo tomándolo de su mano- ven necesito que me acompañes

Está bien- dijo sonrojado por el contacto

_oOo_

Skipper y la señora Felton estaba en el despacho

Señora Felton, es un asunto delicado- explicó

Pues dígame- pidió la señora

Sabe, el sargento Parker sufro la muerte de su novia hace cuatro meses- miró el rostro de la señora Felton, la cual demostraba demasiada tristeza, más de la que debería,- fue un sábado, como hoy. Ahora se cumplen ya cuatro meses desde el accidente yo quisiera acompañar a Rico hoy, pero solo si usted me autoriza- dijo mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de aquella mujer

Está bien señor Dickinson, acompañe a su amigo- dijo levantándose de su silla- le diré al señor Edwards que lo cubra por una hora

Muchas gracias señora, se lo agradezco en el alma- retirándose por la puerta

-Susurrando- Pobre de mi hijo, sí que te ha tocado sufrir

_oOo_

Una chica alta, delgada de ojos verdes y cabello rubio caminaba por la calle de la casa de los Felton, se detuvo en la entrada como esperando a alguien

Así que aquí trabaja el muy estúpido de Skipper- dijo quitándose sus gafas de sol- podre sacar provecho de esto- Kowalski camina junto a la señorita Felton obviamente discutiendo- que hace esa mocosa con MI Kowalski

Eres un idiota, gusanito- dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente para atrás

Súbase al carro, ¿quiere?- dijo abriéndole la puerta- rápido que no tengo todo el día

Hey, tu no me des ordenes la que las da soy yo- dijo mirándolo atrevidamente

Niña, aprende a respetar a tus mayores- le contestó recargándose en la puerta abierta

Lunático-

Bruja-

Nerd-

Loser-

Hey no me vuelvas a decir eso- dijo golpeando el pecho de su custodio

Ya súbete, rápido ¿sí?- dijo más amable

¡KOWALSKI! ¡MI AMOR!- grito una voz femenina- te busque por todos lados

¿Doris?, primero ¿qué haces aquí? segundo no soy tu amor y tercero Skipper está adentro- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta

Skipper es solo mi distracción, tú eres al que amo- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura

Doris, suéltame yo no soy tu amor eso me lo dejaste claro hace años- dijo separándose del abrazo de la rubia

Por favor, en ese tiempo no sabía que me convenía, pero ahora lo sé- dijo tratando de abrazarlo nuevamente- vamos Walski no seas así

¡NO ME LLAMES WALSKI!, ¡LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME LLAMA ASÍ ES MI HERMANA! ¿¡ESTA CLARO?!- gritó fuera de si

Perdón Kowalski- mirándolo coquetamente

Kowalski nos podemos ir ya- dijo Marlene celosa, por inexplicable razón

¿Quién es esa mocosa?- preguntó celosa

Ella es…- no completo la frase ya que Marlene la completo por el

Soy su novia- dijo dándole un beso- así que aléjate zorra

Eso ni tú te lo crees mocosa pero bueno, está bien adiós Kowalski nos vemos- le cierra un ojo coquetamente

Vete y no vuelvas perra- le contesto Marlene enfurecida

Así que… tu y yo somos novios- se le acerca dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros

Aléjate o grito- amenazó una Marlene bastante nerviosa

Que gracia me haces pequeña- dijo riéndose y alejándose- ya entra al auto

Marlene le hace caso y entra al auto

* * *

Ok ya sé que me quieren asesinar ok no .-., pero es que me cortaron la bendita internet ¬¬ además de tener que estudiar para algo que en Chile llamamos P.S.U lo siento pero solo los fin de semana de por medio podré subir capítulos del Fic ¡malditos estudios! Se interponen entre Marlene y Kowalski XD


	6. Chapter 6

El camino hacia el centro comercial fue bastante incómodo para Marlene. Se preguntaba a si misma en que momento se le había ocurrido decir eso. En todo caso solo era su guardaespaldas aunque, tenia que decirlo, le parecía bastante atractivo. Esos ojos azules penetrantes, esos brazos que inspiraban seguridad, pero sobre todo esa voz tan seductora que tenia el desgraciado, derretía a cualquiera y Marlene no era la excepción.

Marlene miraba por la ventana del auto, algo muy especial capto su atención. Era su amado Jack y otra chica besándose, Marlene encontró la ocasión perfecta para romper su noviazgo con Jack así que bajó del auto aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo

Así que por eso no me pudiste acompañar al maldito centro comercial- dijo tranquila

No… te lo puedo explicar- dijo Jack excusándose

No, no me expliques nada- dijo dándose la vuelta- terminamos

No, Marlene tu no me puedes hacer esto- dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo

Suéltame me estas lastimando- dijo tratando se zafarse

Suéltala- dijo amenazante un Kowalski con cara de pocos amigos a lo que Jack obedece temeroso de aquel tipo

Déjame en paz, tu y yo terminamos Jack-Marlene se va junto a Kowalski dejando solo a Jack

Marlene se sentía bastante tranquila y serena. No estaba enfurecida algo extraño para su carácter se sentía bien al terminar esa relación. Miraba a su guardaespaldas, desde hace varios días que sus tratos habían cambiado, ya no se gritaban ni se insultaban tanto.

Hace algunos días había escuchado una conversación entre Skipper y Rico, quienes dijeron que Kowalski "tenía que volver a Rusia". La sola idea de que él se alejara de ella la volvía loca.

Luego de un aburrido intento de estacionar ambos bajaron del auto. Caminaron por varias tiendas cumpliendo cada capricho de la castaña.

Llegaron a ese sitio en el cual a todos los hombres, les daba ganas de morir o ser una cortina. La mítica tienda de zapatos, vestidos y accesorios. Los gruñidos de fastidio de parte de Kowalski no cesaban mientras Marlene se sentía en el paraíso pero…

¡MANOS ARRIBA O LA MATO!- dice un hombre apuntando el arma hacia Marlene el tipo era alto pero no más que Kowalski ojos azules y cabello cano- que nadie se mueva o la nena se muere

Frederick suéltala ahora- dijo Kowalski tratando de calmar al sujeto que aparentemente conocía- vamos, hazlo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado

¡YO NO ME LLAMO FREDERICK YO SOY EL DOCTOR ESPIRACULO!- gritó con mucha fuerza como si se sintiese ofendido- ¡ATREVETE A HACER ALGO Y DEJARA DE EXISTIR!- apunta el arma hacia la cabeza de Marlene

Vamos hombre razona- dijo buscando la ocasión perfecta para atacar, y la encontró. Le dio una patada la cual impacto el estómago del hombre haciendo que este la soltara, pero el tipo se logró recomponer y jaló el gatillo por accidente dándole a Kowalski en el pecho

Mierda…- dijo mientras caía al piso-¿Se…ñorita Fel…ton esta… bien?- preguntó con pocas fuerzas

Marlene no logró contestar ya que estaba en shock

Hermanito… esto no debió haber pasado- dijo el hombre que le disparo mientras sollozaba- perdóname hermanito, esto no debió haber sido así hermanito perdóname. Llega la policía y es detenido- hermanito perdóname- Marlene corre hacia Kowalski

Gusanito… Gusanito ya no es gracioso levántate- comienza a llorar- Kowalski ya levántate, no me dejes

Hermanito- se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Kowalski - levántate vamos Walski hermanito.

Kowalski ya no es gracioso levántate por favor- dijo Marlene mientras le tomaba una mano y sus lágrimas caían- ¿_Por qué temo perderte?- _se preguntó a si misma

Los policías logran tomar a espiráculo de nuevo .Kowalski logra abrir sus ojos y ve a Marlene, ambos se pierden en sus ojos, mirándose con cariño y ternura. Tenían que reconocer lo inevitable: se habían enamorado. Kowalski se levanta para el asombro de los presentes

¿Qué tan imbécil me crees?- dijo sacándose su camisa dejando ver un chaleco anti balas- querido hermanito que ingenuo eres

Maldito niño- dijo con rabia

Los policías se llevan a espiráculo dejando a Marlene y a Kowalski solos

Idiota, me podrías haber dicho que tenías el maldito chaleco puesto- dijo fastidiada- tanto te costaba, ¿eh?- comienza a llorar mientras lo golpea en el pecho- debiste decírmelo

Espera, espera ¿estabas preocupada?- preguntó en tono coqueto y gracioso- la señorita Marlene Felton preocupada por un simple empleaducho, que gracia me haces- dijo tomándola por la cintura y aprisionándola contra su propio cuerpo- no te preocupes tanto niña, te saldrán arrugas- esconde su cabeza en el hombro de Marlene- no me pasara nada… te lo aseguro

Más te vale- recarga su cabeza en la de Kowalski- si te pierdo me muero

Hey, ni que fuera un tesoro para perderme- dijo juntando su rostro con el de la chica

No te creas tanto idiota- van acercando sus caras hasta que por fin se besan, sin miedo ni restricciones, demostrando su profundo amor

Lo… siento- dijo el chico- Esto no debió haber pasado

¿Por qué no?- preguntó extrañada

Un guardaespaldas no debe enamorarse de su protegida- dijo mientras se daba vuelta para no ver esos ojos avellana que tanto lo enloquecían- además tus padres no estarían de acuerdo, dejaría de ser tu guardaespaldas y no quiero que nadie más que yo te cuide

Kowalski ,Kowalski ,Kowalski, que lindo eres- dijo riéndose y abrazándose a la cintura de su custodio- Hagamos un trato, tu y yo seremos novios, pero antes de que digas una sola palabra, seremos novios en secreto, mis padres no tienen por qué enterase además no le hacemos daño a nadie- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Está bien- dijo. ¿Cómo negarse a esos ojos de niña traviesa que tanto amaba ver?- pero entiende que en cualquier momento me llamaran de la milicia y no me veras en largos meses

Con tal de que vuelvas, te esperare siglos- dijo volviéndolo a besar

_oOo_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que, Marlene y Kowalski, se habían convencido de su amor. Las peleas eran cada vez más graciosas casi rebasando lo cursi.

En ese momento estaban en el jardín recostados bajo uno de los arboles mirando el cielo

Kowalski, ¿Cuánto me quieres?- preguntó mientras miraba a su novio a los ojos

Hasta el infinito- besa la frente de Marlene- levántate que viene tu madre

Marlene se levanta en tiempo record

Señor Edwards, lo necesitan en la sala- dijo amablemente la señora Felton

Gracias señora con permiso- dijo retirándose

Camino a la sala se encontró con Skipper, de hace días estaba con gripe

¿Cómo estas hermano?- preguntó Kowalski

Mejor, te necesitan en la sala- estornudo- los de tu país

¿Qué?- pregunta intrigado

Al parecer Rusia está en guerra- responde Skipper

Gracias bro- dice caminado más rápido casi corriendo- mi coronel ¿qué sucede?

Teniente, necesitamos que nos acompañe- dijo estirándole una mochila- cámbiese rápido nos vamos a las 1900

¿Pero qué demonios pasa?- pregunta más enojado

Rusia está en guerra- responde el coronel mirando detenidamente al más joven

Kowalski abre sus ojos como platos y corre a cambiarse. Luego de unos minutos sale rápidamente

Coronel ya estoy listo- dice mirando al hombre

Muy bien Teniente, dígale a la señora Felton, lo esperare afuera- dijo retirándose

_Diablos, guerra jamás lo creí posible ahora que pasara con Marlene, se sentirá muy sola- _pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos

¿Te volviste loco o que?- preguntó Malene mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Kowalski volteó a mirarla

Marly- así le decía de cariño- tenemos que hablar

¿Qué pasa?- mirándolo a los ojos-¿pasa algo malo?

Rusia se fue a guerra y debo protegerla- suspiro- perdóname

Ko… Kowalski no me hagas esto- se recarga en su hombro y comienza a sollozar- prométeme… que volverás, júramelo

Te lo prometo- la toma del mentón- te juro que volveré no te dejare sola

Más te vale- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

* * *

Ok, este es uno de los capítulos más enredados que he hecho, sé que todo está pasando rápido pero aún me faltan muchos capítulos que escribir así que mejor voy adelantando para no aburrirles con capítulos

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, Irina 015, Teylor-Fox (No te desanimes y sigue escribiendo no temas a las críticas te hacen ser mejor persona y escritora), Agent. Br me diste miedo, Kimi Fox muchas gracias que bueno que te guste mi Fic, Fan the marski j gracias XD me dio algo de risa tu review, Gracias a todos espero que comprendan que no podre subir todas las semanas nuevos capítulos gracias por seguir mi historia

ATTE: Amaki Ame =)


	7. Chapter 7

Kowalski estaba nervioso, temía que algo le fuera a pasar y no volver con su Marlene. Encontró a Skipper y le pidió un gran favor

Skippy necesito un favor- miro a Skipper el cual tenía una cara de molestia por el sobrenombre

Si me dices Skippy una vez más te mueres- estornuda- ¿qué quieres ahora?

Pues, quiero que cuides a Marlene mientras yo estoy en Rusia- se pasa una mano por el cabello- ¿podrías hacerlo?

Claro hermano, ¿te dijeron que Rico también va a ir?- pregunta Skipper tocando su frente con una de sus manos

¿Qué?- pregunta confundido- ¿cómo que Rico va a ir también?

Mira es algo complicado, lo que pasa es que Rusia, Dinamarca y Estados unidos se aliaron para pelear juntos- estornudo- así que Rico tú y yo tenemos que ir, pero por culpa de mi gripa no puedo acompañarles

No te preocupes hermano si veo un hippie lo abofeteare por ti- dice retirándose

Enséñales quienes mandan- dijo agitando su puño con ira- ten cuidado. Vuelve completo

No te preocupes- dice sonriendo- tu solo cuida a Marlene ¿me oíste?

Skipper asiente con su cabeza y Kowalski emprende marcha hacia su destino

_oOo_

Rusia, Moscú 900hrs Día 1

_Narra Kowalski_

El viaje fue bastante agotador. Camino hacia mi litera y me recuesto, solo pienso en Marlene quiero tenerla junto a mí.

Fui a visitar a mi madre y a mis hermanos, ella me pregunto por Frederick, mi hermano mayor, le quise ahorrar el disgusto y solo le conté que era un científico frustrado, pero que estaba bien.

Mis ojos poco a poco se cierran.

_oOo_

Skipper y Doris discuten otra vez

Vamos Skipper, de todas formas volverás a mí de rodillas- dice la rubia limándose las uñas- no te hagas el difícil

No esta vez Doris- dice con lágrimas en sus ojos- ya fue suficiente, dime quien es el maldito que se interpuso entre tú y yo

No hay nadie, solo que ya me canse de ti- dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ya vete empiezas a dar lastima

Me voy… para no volver nunca escúchalo ¡NUNCA!- grata furioso y con el corazón hecho pedazos

_oOo_-

_Rusia, Moscu, 6:30 am, día 4_

_Narra Kowalski _

Voy caminando por los pasillos del cuartel. Aunque mi cuerpo está aquí mi mente y mi corazón no lo están, están con ella la que me devolvió la alegría. Solo pienso en ella, quiero que todo esto termine pronto y volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir sus latidos y su aroma.

Hoy junto a Rico tenemos la misión de pilotear por los alrededores del mar para mantener fuera a los aviones enemigos, nos equipamos y subimos a nuestros aviones. Es una misión arriesgada ya que en cualquier momento el enemigo puede atacar y el avión se puede estrellar. Pienso en ella, pienso en los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos. Me da miedo pensar que puede sucederle algo, no me lo perdonaría.

Comienzo a despegar, como extrañaba esto. El sonido del motor, tener las nubes tan cerca de mi

Desearía que Marlene estuviera aquí y volara conmigo, es una vista maravillosa. Pero que… ¿qué es eso?

Rico, ¿ves lo que yo veo? cambio- le pregunto a mi compañero

Si, Kowalski, Cambio- me responde asustado

¿Qué crees tú que sea…?- no termino de contestar ya que una luz ciega mis ojos- ¡ME DIERON EN EL ALA DERECHA!, ¡REPITO!, ¡ME DIERON EN EL ALA DERECHA…!- trato de comunicarme con la central pero nadie me contesta, mi avión cae y mi vista se torna obscura

_Termino de narración_

¡KOWALSKI!- llama Rico sin éxito alguno. Toma el comunicador y le dice al coronel- ¡CORONEL RESPONDA CAMBIO!

_Aquí coronel Morgan ¿qué sucede?- _Pregunta

¡HA CAIDO EL HALCON NEGRO!, ¡REPITO HA CAIDO EL HALCON NEGRO!- le informa mientras una lagrimas recorren sus mejillas- el teniente Edwards ha caído

_Mandaremos refuerzos vuelva al cuarte águila azul, cambio- _le ordena

Copiado mi coronel, águila azul se retira cambio y fuera- corta la comunicación mientras mira hacia el océano con tristeza

_oOo_

Marlene se despierta de una pesadilla que había tenido, se levanta y se viste. Su vida era más aburrida ya que no estaba su Kowalski, pero él iba a volver después de todo.

La chica baja a la sala donde estaba su madre llorando, el señor Dickinson con el rostro triste y llorando en silencio, había tres soldados que por sus ropas eran militares y por el idioma eran rusos. Camina hacia su madre y le pregunta

Mamá ¿qué pasa?- pregunta amablemente

Se estrelló, hija… el señor Edward murió- comienza a sollozar más fuerte- su avión se estrelló en el océano

No, eso es imposible… ¡KOWALSKI ME PROMETIO QUE IBA A VOLVER!, él no puede estar muerto, no no, no- repite mientras se arrodilla en el piso y toma su cabeza- él no puede estar muerto- susurra mientras se quiebra en llanto- mi Kowalski…

Uno de los militares le dice algo a Skipper en el oído

Señorita Felton, venga un momento- dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano- él es el general Vladimir Ivanovich tiene algo para ti

Buenas tardes, estas son las pertenencias del teniente Lewandowski- dijo estirándole una caja

Gracias- dice recibiéndolo y sentándose en el sofá.

Llora amargamente por unos minutos y se levanta hacia su habitación, al llegar ahí abre la caja y comienza a sacar su contenido. En ella tenía una foto detrás tenia escrito una leyenda: Левандовски Эдвардс Ковальски день он вступил в ВВС (El día en que Kowaski Lewandowski Edwards entro a la fuerza aérea). Seguía mirando y sacando las cosas, encontró la chaqueta de Kowalski y la apretó contra su pecho. Aun tenía su aroma, dejo la chaqueta a un lado y encontró una carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla

Querida Marly

Hoy tengo una misión importante, que emocionante. Te extraño demasiado, ojala esto termine pronto y vuelva a estar contigo. Te amo, prometo volver contigo y amarte cada segundo de mi vida. Si algo me llegase a pasar, quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré cuidando desde donde este

Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить тебя (Te amo y siempre te amare)

Kowalski

Marlene termino de leer la carta mientras más lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas

* * *

u.u, ¿que pasara ahora con Marlene y Kowalski? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…

Dejen sus reviews se les quiere


	8. Chapter 8

Marlene seguía llorando por Kowalski

-tocan la puerta-Señorita Felton, ¿está usted bien?- pregunta Skipper

Sí, señor Dickinson- dice secando sus lágrimas

¿Por qué tanta preocupación por Kowalski?- pregunta intrigado- y ¿por qué el coronel le dio esa caja?- la señala mientras su lado paranoico comienza a flotar

Porque Kowalski y yo éramos novios- al pronunciar la palabra novio se quiebra en llanto nuevamente- lo extraño tanto

Yo también- dice Skipper abrazando a Marlene- yo también lo extraño

_oOo_

POV Marlene

Me siento sola, vacía desde que él no está. No quiero comer, no quiero salir solo quiero quedarme en mi habitación recordándolo.

Tomo su chaqueta una y otra vez daría mi vida entera solo por verlo una vez más, ya ha pasado un mes de la tragedia. Me siento tan sola, no entiendo como todos han vuelto a hacer su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si él no hubiese significado nada para ellos. Me levanto y me paro frente al balcón veo la rosa roja que Skipper me dejó esta mañana. Siento unos pasos que suben la escalera y la voz de Rico. No le prestó atención y sigo mirando por el balcón. Ya tome mi decisión, ya no quiero seguir viviendo sin Kowalski, sin su amor sin su calor. Por suerte estoy sola, mis padres se fueron de viaje, mis hermanas están con unas amigas.

Ojala nos encontremos en el otro mundo y seamos felices, me subo a la baranda pero unos brazos fuertes me retienen y esa voz tan dulce y seductora me derrite una vez más

¿Qué pretendes hacer niña?- me pregunta

Kowalski- pronuncio su nombre mientras lo observo- no… no entiendo

Mira, te lo explicare- me mira tiernamente- mi avión cayó pero logre accionar el paracaídas caí en medio del océano, tu recuerdo me mantenía vivo. Hice un trato con Dios y le pedí si me dejaba ver tu rostro una vez más- acaricia mi mejilla- yo no le pediría nada en lo que me resta de vida, me recogió un barco, llegue a Rusia intente comunicarme contigo pero me fue imposible era un caos, luego hable con el coronel y me dejo venir a verte solo por dos semanas luego de eso debo volver

Te amo- comienzo a llorar- no me dejes nunca

Qué más quisiera- me responde- pero es mi trabajo, lo siento

Me recargo en su pecho acariciando su cabello, una necesidad invade mi ser, comienzo a besarlo y él me responde de la misma manera, me toma entre sus bazos y me recuesta en la cama

Kowalski- le digo mirándolo- quiero que esta noche sea memorable

Te lo prometo- me dice mientras besa mi cuello, una de sus manos comienza a bajar acariciando mi cintura. Sigo aferrada a su cuello, sé que esta noche será memorable eso quiero…

_oOo_

Skipper habla con Don el jardinero

Dime Flack… que es para ti el amor- pregunta sosteniendo una pala

Mi nombre es Don, y el amor es la cosa más bella del mudo- responde cortando el césped- ¿a que viene eso?

Es que me enamore sin querer- dice suspirando

¿Y quien es la afortunada?- pregunta- ¿es esa tal Doris?

No… Es la señorita Marlene- suspira nuevamente mientras se retira

Lunático no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo- dice Don mientras sigue con su trabajo

Skipper camina hacia su habitación y saca una rosa roja, desde hace días que le daba una rosa a Marlene y este no era la excepción, sigue caminado por el pasillo y se detiene en la puerta de Marlene y escucha un ruido

-dentro de la habitación- Ko…walski, eso fue maravilloso

_¿Qué carajos está pasando?- _se pregunta- _quizá ya se volvió loca- _Toca a la puerta- ¿Marlene?

Es… Skipper, que diablos hace aquí- pregunta Kowalski respirando con dificultad

No… tengo idea- se levanta, se coloca la camisa de Kowalski y abre la puerta- si señor Dickinson

Una flor para otra flor- le dice seductoramente

Gracias- le responde

Así que… tanto me extrañabas- dice Kowalski desilusionado- que idiota fui al creer que me amabas, eres solo una niña que le gusta jugar con los demás. Eres de lo peor, nos vemos- se levanta y camina hacia la puerta

No Kowalski, no es lo que crees- le dice mientras comienza a llorar

Y tu- apunta a Skipper- que bien la cuidaste, gracias

No hermano no es lo que parece- le dice mientras lo toma del brazo

Suéltame ahora- le dice decepcionado- primero Doris y ahora Marlene, que gran amigo eres

¡KOWALSKI NO TE VALLAS POR FAVOR!- grita Marlene mientras cae de rodillas al piso

Déjame en paz- le dice mientras baja las escaleras y lucha por no llorar

_oOo_

Marlene estaba en su habitación, miraba hacia la ventana recordando la noche anterior, lo que había hecho con Kowalski y el mal entendido. Recordaba los besos y caricias que le proporcionó, ese mágico momento que le hizo vivir, cerro sus ojos para sentir ese calor especial, pero al momento recordó el malentendido.

Se dio cuenta que aún tenía la camisa negra a cuadros de Kowalski, metió una de sus manos a un bolsillo y saco un papel

-Papel-

_Salida a Moscú: 13:00_

_Suerte Teniente Lewandoski_

Aún tenía tiempo de explicarle, su corazón se llenó de alegría y salió corriendo al baño.

Luego de unos minutos salió de la ducha, caminó hacia el closet y se vistió con unos Jeans negros se puso la camisa de Kowalski le quedaba bastante bien a pesar de ser una camisa de hombre también combinaba con sus pantalones, se puso unas Converse también negras y bajó las escaleras.

Madre, voy a salir- le dijo a su madre que había regresado hace unas horas- Voy a buscar a Kowalski- sale corriendo hacia fuera

¿Cómo?- pregunta sorprendida

¡TE LO EXPLICO LUEGO!- le grita mientras se sube al carro y emprende marcha hacia la pista militar de la fuerza aérea. Le costó llegar ya que el maldito GPS la desviaba por caminos que ni existían pero logro llegar, diviso a Kowalski y bajo del auto

Soy el teniente Kowalski Lewandowski Edwards, solicito permiso para utilizar la pista- pide Kowalski

Permiso concedido teniente- hace un saludo militar y le indica el avión

Muchas gracias- le dice Kowalski y comienza a caminar hacia el avión- _si tan solo ella me pidiera que me quedara lo haría…_- pensaba melancólico

¡ESPERA!- grita una voz femenina- no lo hagas por favor- lo toma del brazo y lo atrae hacia ella- no me dejes… no de nuevo por favor

Déjame niña, vete con Skipper- le dice de la forma más fría que puede- no me interesa

Kowalski- susurra- acaso no significo nada pata ti lo que paso ayer

_Que quieres que te diga… fue lo más maravilloso que he hecho con alguien-_Piensa- No, no significo nada fue el peor error que he cometido- le responde cruel y frio Marlene se enfurece y le da una bofetada

Kowalski- le dice con lágrimas- te di mi mayor tesoro y no significo nada para ti… eres de lo peor… y un mentiroso sé que me amas lo veo en tus ojos- le dice tomándolo por la cabeza

No, solo fue cuestión de una noche- le dice dándole la espalda- déjame en paz, vete a divertir con Skipper

Marlene deja su orgullo a un lado y toma a Kowalski del brazo y lo jala dándole un beso

No te vas a ir sin antes darme un beso- le dice dulcemente- eso fue un malentendido, Skipper me llevaba una rosa todos los días por cortesía y caballerosidad. Pero yo no lo amo, te amo solo a ti- se aferra a su cuello- no te hagas el difícil

Déjame en paz- le dice aun con su tono frio

Kowalski, por favor- le suplica- estoy dejando mi maldito orgullo a un lado, solo por ti

Me vale- la toma del cuello la besa y le acaricia la espalda- adiós niña-la mira a los ojos y se sube al avión

¿Quien demonios te entiende Kowalski?- susurra Marlene mientras se lleva sus dedos a los labios

* * *

Concuerdo contigo Marlene quien entiende a ese lunático, ojala les guste el capítulo es un poco confuso como todos mis fics

Dejen reviews Nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9

Kowalski aun seguía en la guerra, se lamentaba de su triste destino. Ya llevaban casi 2 meses desde que esa infernal guerra se había desatado. Aun recordaba esa noche que vivió con Marlene, lo hermoso que había sido, si sus cálculos no le fallaban habían pasado ya un mes y tres semanas desde aquella noche. Seguía mirando a su alrededor los cuerpos mutilados de sus camaradas, se reprochaba el no estar ahí junto a ellos

Miro hacia atrás y vio un enemigo, al parecer el último. Sacó su arma y no dudó en disparar, al ver el cuerpo inerte del otro se le formó un nudo en su garganta y la culpa remeció su interior. Se sentía como una rata, una cucaracha más bien, sentía odio hacia sí mismo por haber hecho semejante cosa ,quizá el tipo tenia familia, novia tal vez, se sentía mal por ella a pesar de no conocerle por primera vez sentía tristeza ajena. Tomó una bandera enemiga y le cubrió el pecho a su enemigo mientras emprendía marcha hacia su avioneta. Por fin la guerra había cesado.

_oOo_

_Luego de una semana_

Marlene ¿estás bien?- preguntó Martha desde el exterior

Si madre- le responde secando su cara con una toalla

Hija hace tiempo que estas con vómitos y antojos- la señora guarda silencio mientras medita- Marlene, ya has tenido tu sabes… relaciones

Ehh… ¿por qué la pregunta?- la mira a los ojos- si madre

Oh por Dios- se toma la cabeza con su mano- ¿quién es el padre?

Kowalski- responde a la interrogante bajando su cabeza esperando una bofetada o un grito de enojo

Marlene- abraza a la chica- no sabes lo feliz que me siento de ser abuela… además el padre de esa criatura es un gran hombre, y lo admiro

Madre- sus ojos se iluminan mirándola y sonriendo al recordar a su Kowalski

¿No has sabido nada de él?- pregunta sentándose con ella en la punta de la cama

No- dice desilusionada- quiero tenerlo junto a mí, sentir sus brazos, su aroma su mirada fría pero a la vez cálida- cierra los ojos- lo necesito tanto- abraza a su madre y comienza a llorar

No te preocupes hija, en noticiero oí que la guerra de Rusia ya ha terminado- dice sonriendo desmesuradamente

Enserio- pregunta emocionada mientras se levanta de un salto- iré a buscar a Skipper digo al señor Dickinson y le preguntare cuando llega Kowalski

Marlene busca por todos los pasillos pero no encuentra a nadie se devuelve un tanto desilusionada y entra a su obscura habitación. Camina hacia el balcón y mira hacia afuera, mientras una sombra se recarga en el marco de la puerta

¿Qué nombre te gusta más?- pregunta la sombra misteriosa- ¿Marlene o Anabel?, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que sea niño así que ¿Kowalski o Dan?- la sombra sale de la obscuridad y deja ver a un hombre bajo muy conocido para Marlene- aunque Kowalski no me gusta, me recuerda a un idiota que me quito al amor de mi vida- Toma a Marlene del cuello y la inclina en la baranda del balcón

Jack… esto… se… puede… arreglar… no me dejas respirar- trata de zafarse del agarre

No te voy a soltar, primero tienes que decirle a ese idiota que el niño que esperas es mío- la mira con furia- segundo, tienes que casarte conmigo y hacerme feliz

¡NUNCA!- grita mientras su respiración disminuye- por favor Jack suéltame

No- le contesta- así que así estamos ¿eh?, me pregunto que dirá Kowalski al saber que su noviecita abortó a su hijo tirándose del balcón- dice mientras la recarga cada vez más fuera del barandal

No, no te atrevas a hacernos daño- dice mientras su adrenalina sube

Lo siento querida Marlene, la caída te va a doler solo un poco caer desde un cuarto piso no es nada lindo- la mira burlándose- adiós, nos vemos en el infierno- suelta a Marlene

Marlene caía mientras su vida pasaba en un segundo, veía escenas de cuando era pequeña hasta ahora. Solo esperaba que la caída no fuese tan dura. Esperaba a medida de que se acercaba al piso el horrendo dolor pero…

Te tengo- le dice una voz masculina- en que rayos pensabas ¿eh?, ¿quieres suicidarte?

Kowalski- dice mientras lo mira detenidamente- no es lo que tú crees, Jack me empujó

¿Qué?- pregunta incrédulo- ¿está arriba?

Si- le responde

Kowalski la suelta mientras corre hacia la habitación de Marlene, la adrenalina seguía subiendo por sus venas mientras la furia comenzaba a salir, su corazón se tornaba de fuego y sus ojos se convertían en dagas filosas. Llega a la habitación y la abre de un portazo

¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?- le grita con odio y desdén

Nada nada- responde nervosamente

Vete de aquí- le grita con desprecio- aprovecha que estoy de buenas porque si no te rompo el cráneo en este instante

Jack corre ante la amenaza de Kowalski pero al llegar a la salida una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios

Marlene ¿estás bien?- le pregunta lago más clamado

Si, Kowalski- le dice acariciando su rostro

¿Qué sucede?- toma la mano de la chica y la besa

Voy a tener un hijo- le responde- y es tuyo

¿¡CÓMO!?- le dice abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y con sorpresa

Pues que tú y yo vamos a ser padres- le dice abrazándose al cuello del hombre

Ambos se abrazan felices, aunque Kowalski tiene ciertas dudas. Pero no las toma en cuenta

Siento interrumpir pero…- llega Jack

Tú de nuevo ¿qué diablos haces aquí?- le pregunta un furibundo Kowalski

Relax Rusito, tengo que confesarte algo- le dice haciendo un gesto de tranquilidad con sus manos

¿Qué cosa?- le pregunta a punto de perder la paciencia y la razón

Pues, el hijo de Marlene no es tuyo, ella se acostó conmigo mientras tú estabas en la guerra- le dice ignorando completamente que Kowalski ya sabia la verdad

¿A si?- Kowalski levanta una ceja en tono de sarcasmo siguiéndole el juego- no te creo nada idiota

Créeme, idiota- le dice- pues allá tu si me crees- Jack se va

Por fin estaremos juntos Marlene- la toma entre sus brazos y le da vueltas- todo acabo mi princesa

Por fin, Kowalski nunca vuelvas a alejarte de mí- le pide aferrándose a su cuerpo

Te lo prometo, princesa- le dice- no te preocupes niña este gato aún tiene 8 vidas- ambos se ríen mientras una necesidad de sentir sus labios se hace presente, se besan con ternura pero a la vez pasión sellando su destino

* * *

Ok ok si lo se lo sé, me he tardado un montón en actualizar primero que nada la maldita escuela, segundo, la falta de tiempo, tercero y mas importante me quede sin internet .-. y el otro fue mera culpa mía perdón por no actualizar antes pero estaba ocupada con mi otra historia y lo de la escuela, espero que les haya gustado y no se aburran XD

Atte: Amaki Ame


	10. Chapter 10

Marlene y Kowalski volvieron a estar juntos, ya los problemas habían quedado atrás o al menos eso creían ellos. Kowalski babeaba por su hijo, al parecer era un niño, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Marlene protegiéndola y siguiéndola a todos lados.

Ya faltaba poco para que naciera, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente. Kowalski como padre primerizo estaba más nervioso que nadie, ni siquiera Marlene estaba tan nerviosa. Kowalski era aceptado por la mayoría de los familiares de Marlene pero, no era aceptado por el padre de esta y menos por su abuelo. Ellos estaban en el despacho planeando algo

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- le pregunta Arthur al más viejo

-Impedir que ese guardaespaldas se quede con Marlene- responde Theodore el abuelo de Marlene, avivando el fuego que había en la chimenea

-Tienes toda la razón, ¿contratamos a la mafia Rusa?- pregunta torpemente de nuevo Arthur, recibiendo una mirada de parte de Theodore- Diablos se me había olvidado que él es Ruso

-Contratemos a Eddie- le propone Theodore- él y su pandilla se encargaran de ese estorbo

-Tienes razón- ambos comparten una risa maléfica- cuando lo hacemos

-Hoy mismo- lo dice con tono impaciente- mientras más rápido mejor

Arthur toma la bocina del teléfono y llama al nombrado Eddie

_o0o_

Kowalski estaba desesperado, Marlene no contestaba su celular ademas la chica ya había cumplido los 8 meses de embarazo y podría tener a su hijo si se adelanta.

Marlene había salido sospechosamente de su casa sin decirle a donde iba dejándolo preocupado. Kowalski la había llamado y ella le había dicho que estaba solucionado un problema y que no preguntara más

Llevaba una hora intentando pero nadie le contestaba, hasta que…

-¿Quien llama?- pregunta una voz distorsionada

-¿Marlene?- pregunta esperanzado- ¿dónde estás?

-No soy Marlene, pero se dónde está- suelta una risita maliciosa- tienes que caminar cinco cuadras desde la cuarta avenida ahí encontraras un sobre en uno de los semáforos, luego conduce hasta el puente Brooklyn ahí vas a encontrar una caja con una pertenencia de ella para que veas que no es una broma, luego ve a central Park más bien al zoológico, en el habitad de los pingüinos ahí volverás a encontrar un sobre con indicaciones. No tardes mucho

Kowalski salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el viento pero fue detenido por Skipper y Rico

-¿En qué piensas soldado?- pregunta Skipper con su típico acento al final- estás loco, primero debes pensar como ellos y luego arreglar un plan

-¡No estoy para tus estúpidas paranoias!- le grita enojado- ¡Déjame irme a buscarla!

-¿¡Y si es una broma!?- le grita haciéndolo bajar a la tierra- no quiero que te pase nada niño

-Pero que hacemos si le pasa algo me muero- lo mira suplicando ayuda- vamos Skipper

-Volveremos a ser lo que éramos- concluye sacando una caja de por ahí

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta temiendo que sea lo que estaba pensando

-Seremos espías una vez más- le entrega a cada uno un micrófono y un chaleco anti balas- caballeros tenemos trabajo que hacer

-Si señor- responden los tres haciendo un saludo militar como en los viejos tiempos, recordando lo que estaba en el olvido.

Comenzaron a trazar un plan, Kowalski iría solo en el auto y recogería la información pero, en la maletera del auto iría Rico junto a sus olvidados explosivos, Cabo se quedaría en casa monitoreando por la computadora la misión, dándole pistas y atajos por el mapa. Skipper iría en otro auto un poco más lejos de Kowalski pero no demasiado.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir confiados de que saldría bien pero, no contaban con que todo iba a salir mal

Kowalski seguía conduciendo sin detenerse, ni si quiera por los semáforos; ya había pasado por el puente Brooklyn y solo le faltaba pasar por el zoológico, era extraño pero llegó. Se bajó de su auto junto a Skipper que había aparcado antes que él, ambos caminaron al habitad de los pingüinos, tomo el sobre lo abrió y dentro del tenía un papel que decía: Aléjate de Marlene empleaducho de cuarta

-Hay dios- dice Kowalski cayendo producto del golpe que recibió de parte de una sombra misteriosa

-Te dije que era una broma- dice Skipper cayendo al igual que Kowalski. Las sombras se quitan la máscara y dejan ver los rostros de Eddie Jane y Jack los cuales toman los cuerpos de Skipper con facilidad y lo meten al auto, la parte más difícil fue meter a Kowalski un Ruso de 1.97, ya que había crecido un poco más, y casi 100 kilos no era fácil pero lo lograron

Condujeron con los cuerpos hasta el puente Brooklyn y lanzaron a Skipper, el cual cayó como una piedra y se hundió en las profundidades pero, fue rescatado por unos marines. Kowalski no corrió con la misma suerte y fue arrastrado por la corriente a quien sabe donde

_o0o_

Marlene comenzó a gritar del dolor

-Madre- gritaba tomando su vientre

-Que pasa hija- pregunta asustada

-Ya va a nacer- se cae a suelo del dolor- madre llama a Kowalski

-Hija- la mira preocupada mientras la ayuda a levantarse- Kowalski desapareció, según los informes de la policía fue atacado por unos delincuentes y lo tiraron al mar

-No- grita llorando con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor- no madre por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas ¡auch!, llévame al hospital

-Si hijita- la mujer la levanta y la lleva al hospital

_o0o_

Kowalski despierta atado a una silla, un tipo se acerca a él y le golpea el rostro.

-Oye, ¿quieres saber quiénes me contrataron para matarte?- le dice con todas las intenciones de buscar pelea

-No me interesa, libérame ahora- comienza a tratar se zafarse- vamos mi novia esta por tener a nuestro hijo

-Vaya, veo que aun la amas después de lo que te hiso- se levanta de la silla y se sirve un vaso de vodka- Ah, vodka el placer de los rusos

-Que quieres decir con después de lo que me hiso- pregunta cortando disimuladamente la soga con su navaja suiza

-Ella y su padre fueron los que me contrataron para que te hiciera desaparecer- responde el tipo

-No te creo- Dice frustrado ya que su navaja no tenía filo

-Pues créeme, ella es como todas las mujeres solo buscan diversión. Entonces respóndeme, si no fue ella ¿por qué entonces no te contesto el teléfono? Y también ¿por qué salió tan sospechosamente de su casa?- lo confunde el tipo

-Primero Marlene… Maldita sea como pude caer en sus engaños- le encuentra la razón al tipo y baja su cabeza

-Mira chico te voy a soltar ya que sabes la verdad, sé que vas a correr hacia ella- le dice cortando la soga

-Te equivocas, ya no me importa Marlene-

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Me voy a Rusia con mi familia y no voy a volver- con esto Kowalski se va dejando solo al otro tipo- _idiota que tan imbécil me crees_

-Jefe, el plan salió a la perfección, el chico se creyó todas las mentiras. Se ira a Rusia tal cual como lo planeamos- dice el tipo pero no se da cuenta que Kowalski lo había escuchado

_-Hijo de…- _se contiene mientras corre hacia la ciudad-_ Marlene, nadie te va a separar de mi _

Luego de varios minutos corriendo logro llegar al hospital, estaba aún empapado pero no le importo. Subió por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba en mal estado, corría por las escaleras hasta que llego al salón de partos y encontró a la señora Felton

-Como esta Marlene-

-Kowalski, ¿pero que le paso?- pregunta mirándolo detenidamente

-Eso no importa ahora, quiero saber si Marlene está bien

-Sí, acompáñame- lo conduce hacia una habitación donde había muchos bebes, en una cuna había un pequeño de ojos azules y cabello rubio- no entiendo cómo es que tiene el cabello claro si tú y Marlene son de cabello obscuro

-Se equivoca señora- se recarga en el ventanal mirando a su hijo- yo soy de cabello rubio pero, cuando era un adolecente mis compañeros se burlaban de mi así que en un ataque de locura me teñí el cabello de negro- se ríe al recordar

-Marlene tenía razón, eres un loco de remate- le acompaña en su risa

-Si, hice muchas locuras en mi juventud, me teñí el cabello; me convertí en un rock star- mueve su cabeza divertidamente al recordar su época dorada

-Wow no me lo esperaba- sorprendida mira a su yerno

Kowalski entra a la habitación de Marlene

-Kowalski, ¿eres tú?- pregunta la castaña un poco débil

-Si amor- le toma la mano- perdona si me tarde

-No importa, estas mojado- le toca la cara- Kowalski

-Si- le besa la mano

-¿Por qué nuestro hijo es de cabello rubio?- le pregunta

-Pues yo soy de cabello rubio- suelta una risa mientras se rasca el cuello distraídamente- me lo teñí en mi juventud

-Ah, quiero que lo vuelvas a tener como lo tenías antes- le pide en tono gracioso

-No, es imposible nunca va a volver a quedar como antes- le explica también riéndose

-Si te lo dejas crecer si- le dice

-Tienes razón pero, si dejo que crezca Skipper va a pensar que soy un hippie- se cruza de brazos

-No me importa- le replica la muchacha

-Ya veremos Marlene, ya veremos- se resigna- en todo caso no es tintura permanente

-Por eso, te dejas crecer el cabello, te quiero ver rubio- le dice riéndose

-Está bien- se resigna mirándola- pero no quiero que me digas solecito como me decían antes eh

-¿Te decían solecito?- pregunta riéndose

-Si, en la secundaria me decían así- pone cara de molestia al recordar- los chicos también me decían así

-Hay mi solecito- le dice molestándolo

-Ya basta- le besa el cuello

-Está bien- entra una enfermera con su hijo en brazos y le entrega su hijo a Marlene- Kowalski

Si- le dice embobado mirando a su hijo

-Como le pondremos- lo mira- le ponemos Kowalski

- Suena bien- mira al suelo

-No, pongámosle Dan, Dan Kowalski- la chica mira la cara de felicidad de su novio, sabía perfectamente quien era Dan y la importancia que tenía para el teniente- sí, se quién es Dan, sé que sucedió con él. Y me gustaría que mi hijo llevase el nombre de su abuelo

-Era un gran hombre- Kowalski derrama una lágrima al recordar a su padre, el cual murió salvando su vida- gracias Marlene

-No hay de que amor- ambos se besan y comienzan a jugar con su pequeño hijo. Al rato entra la señora Felton con una niña en brazos al igual que Dan era de ojos azules y cabello rubio

-Parece que los genes Lewandowski son más fuertes que los Felton, Kowalski tu hija no deja de llorar- le dice la mujer para sorpresa monumental del teniente

¿C-cómo?, ¿esa niña es mi hija?- pregunta obviamente confundido

-Si amor- le responde Marlene- ¿que no escuchaste al doctor cuando dijo que eran gemelos?, que distraído eres

-¿¡P-pero P-pero!?- seguía sin entender ni media palabra

-No viste el monitor- le golpea levemente la cabeza- eran dos

-Yo solo veía puntitos sin sentido- le responde defendiéndose- y no escuche al doctor cuando lo dijo

-Que distraído eres- le dice la señora Felton entregándole a su hija

-Es hermosa- mira el pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos, era preciosa en los rasgos se parecía a Marlene solo en los labios, pero los dos niños se parecían más a su padre

-¿Quieres cargar al niño?- le pregunta Marlene

-Claro- le responde entregándole a la pequeña, tomo al pequeño Dan es sus brazos, era hermoso. Tenía esa carita angelical que Kowalski poseía a veces, su nariz, sus ojos absolutamente todo- ¿cómo le pondremos a la niña?

-No lo sé, escoge tu- le da la responsabilidad a su novio

-Que tal… Anabel- la mira un poco dubitativo

-Si- responde tomando a la pequeña Anabel

_o0o_

-¡Niños no corran por el laboratorio!, ¡se pueden lastimar!- le grita Kowalski a sus pequeños hijos

-Perdón papi- dice la pequeña Anabel abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules- pero es que con Dan estamos jugando a las escondidas, ¿quieres jugar?- pregunta abriendo cada vez más sus ojitos. Sabía cómo ganarse a su padre

Kowalski mira hacia atrás su escritorio lleno de formas que llenar y trabajo que hacer

-Anda papi, no seas malito- le pide Dan tirándole la manga de su camisa

-¡Tres!, ¡dos!, ¡uno!, ¡corran!- grita Kowalski persiguiendo a sus hijos por el laboratorio

Kowalski toma a sus hijos y comienza a hacerles cosquillas mientras estos ríen de la felicidad. Marlene estaba en la puerta mirando esa escena le hacía tan feliz ver que sus hijos eran tan felices junto a su ex guardaespaldas.

-Kowalski- dice Marlene- abajo te busca Doris

-Voy- responde dejando a sus hijos y bajando la escalera

-¿Quién es Doris mami?- pregunta un curioso Dan

-Una amiga de papa- le responde mirándolo

-Mami, ¿cuándo iremos a ver al tío Skipper?- pregunta Anabel

-No se hija, las cosas están un poquito complicadas para tu padre y los chicos- mira a su hija, el cabello de la niña se había obscurecido un poco más por lo menos ella tenía algo más de Marlene. Sonrió al pensar eso

Abajo Kowlaski discutía con Doris, la discusión terminó y Kowalski subió las escaleras, no se percató cuando sus hijos bajaron también

-Hola, ¿usted debe ser Doris?- pregunta Dan mirando a la mujer

-Si ¿y tú quién eres pequeño?- le pregunta mirándolo

-Soy Dan Lewandowski,¿ y usted?- pregunta cortésmente

-Así que eres el hijo de Kowalski- le dice mirándolo- eres un estorbo

-Y usted es una fea- le dicen Anabel y Dan a la vez mientras salían corriendo hacia el laboratorio

-Que niños más irrespetuosos- dice saliendo de la casa de Kowalski

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

No mentira, Irina 015 te dedico esta última parte por tus aclaraciones XD si sé que me vas a decir que fue rápido pero como te aclare aún queda historia para rato, además tengo que seguir con mi otra historia: Tu Juego, Nuestra Pasión. Pero no te preocupes esta historia aún tiene vida


	11. Chapter 11

Marlene y Kowalski eran felices junto a sus hijos, tenían la vida perfecta o así lo creían. Kowalski seguía siendo teniente y formando parte de los Halcones Negros pero, ya no con la misma participación y compromiso que antes ya que fue chantajeado por Marlene.

Aunque Marlene se opusiera el seguiría siendo lo que siempre fue: Un militar.

Era un día soleado, un día de verano, Kowalski miraba a sus hijos jugar en la alberca mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente. Recordaba cuando Skipper se enojó con él ya que se había convertido en un hippie - Recuerden que Marlene le pidió que volviera a tener el cabello rubio- por su cabellera larga; fue demasiado gracioso cuando, Skipper, rodo por el suelo llorando y golpeando el piso, pidiéndole a Dios que le devolviera a su compañero a su hermano pero todo terminó una vez que Kowalski se rapo la cabeza en un corte militar. Skipper volvió a ser el mismo de siempre

Miraba una y otra vez a sus hijos y a su prometida, seguía siendo hermosa. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, peleas, regaños, traiciones pero aún seguían con ese amor que se tenían

Habían pasado la mejor semana de su vida, había compartido con sus hijos y su novia así que era momento de hacerlo. Kowalski se levantó de su asiento mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la casa, entró en su habitación y empacó algunas cosas dejando un sobre sobre la cama de Marlene

_oOo_

Rico caminaba por la casa de los Felton

-¡Auch!- se cae de espaldas

-oh, lo siento discúlpeme señorita Felton- la ayuda el sargento a levantarse

-En qué quedamos Rico, que me dirías Stella- lo regaña con voz cantarina

-lo siento Stella- le responde con una sonrisa de medio lado y coqueta, cómplice mas bien

-Así está mejor- le guiña un ojo en tono cómplice

Rico mira a Stella en tono compice, gracias a ella había olvidado el dolor que le había causado la muerte de Perky. Habian comenzado su relación ya que la atracción entre ellos, era tanta que no soportaban estar juntos sin abrazarse.

Rico quería que las cosas se hiciesen bien, ósea que la familia diera su consentimiento. Eso es lo que un caballero hace, les había dicho Skipper una vez.

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos a tu madre?- pregunta poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirando fuera de la ventana

-Hoy mismo- le responde abrazándolo por detrás- quiero que todo el mundo sepa que Rico Parker es mío

-Como tú digas- se da vuelta y besa a Stella

-Mira ahí está mi madre, vamos- lo coge de a mano y lo lleva tirándolo

-¡Auch!, Stella- refunfuña el sargento

_oOo_

Skipper supervisaba que nada malo ocurriese antes de irse con Kowalski, a una misión suicida. Si, Kowalski le hiso pasar a Marlene la mejor semana de su vida para luego irse a esa misión de alto riesgo, donde solo vuelven los mejores, los valientes

Skipper estaba empezando a sentir algo por la señoita Britany pero, esta no le hacía caso o al menos eso pensaba el

Seguía pensando en ella mientras guardaba cosas en su maleta

_oOo_

-Madre- dice Stella mientras Rico se coloca detrás de ella

-Sí que ¿pasa?- responde mirando a Rico en tono maternal- señor Parker que tenga un feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias- le responde

-No me habías dicho que hoy era tu cumpleaños- reclama Stella golpeando cariñosamente al soldado

-Stella, ¿por qué lo tratas de tú?- pregunta mirándola un poco preocupada

-Es que, Rico y yo somos novios- dice jugando con su cabello tiernamente

-Bueno, se suponía que debía decirle yo y hacer lo correspondiente pero Stella se me adelanto a los hechos- interviene Rico mirando a Stella

-acompáñenme a mi despacho- invita con voz triste a señora Felton. Una vez dentro del despacho los chicos se sientan tomándose las manos y comparten un beso cariñoso, la señora Felton al ver esto baja su cabeza- Chicos, no pueden ser novios

-Pero mamá, Rico es un buen chico- le recrimina Stella enojada

-Eso no te lo discuto pero, no pueden- dice en tono rendido

-¿Por qué?- interviene por primera vez Rico

-Ustedes no pueden ser novios ya que ustedes son… Hermanos- responde rendida y agachando su cabeza en tono de vergüenza y tristeza

Rico abre sus ojos como platos y Stella entra en pánico mental, la señora Felton comienza a derramar lágrimas y mirar por la ventana. Rico se levanta de su asiento y se para cerca de su "Madre", se toma su cabeza y comienza a moverla levemente en tono de negación

-No… no fue mi intención- dice la señora Felton arrodillándose en el piso- Yo…

-¡Calla!- le grita Stella enfurecida, conteniendo sus propias lagrimas- debiste habernos dicho cuando tuviste la oportunidad, te odio- Stella sale corriendo presa de la furia y la rabia

-Hijo…-Pronuncia débilmente la mujer- déjenme explicarles esto es solo el principio…- No terminó ya que Rico levanto el dedo índice y la calló, la miró por unos segundos y se fue detrás de su ex novia ósea su hermana

Rico tocó a puerta del cuarto de Stella y tiró la puerta de una patada, al entrar lo que sus ojos vieron lo descolocaron tremendamente, Stella estaba en el baño vomitando. Rico pensando lo peor se acercó a ella

-Stella, dime que no sufres de Bulimia- la mira preocupado y con ganas de llorar

-No Rico lo que pasa… estoy embarazada- responde llorando incontroladamente, Rico mira hacia afuera recordando esa noche que pasaron juntos, como detestaba esta situación. Se levantó de un golpe y fue hacia el despacho de su madre, ella estaba sentada en el piso llorando, Rico se acercó a ella

-Señora Felton, explíquemelo todo- pidió sin mirar el rostro de aquella mujer

-Yo no quería que esto sucediera yo…- fue interrumpida una vez mas

-¡Cállese!, ¡Y sin rodeos por favor!- grita fuera de si

-Pero no tienes que gritarme, tampoco es tan grave la situación- le recrimina defendiéndose

-Stella está embarazada- dice dándole una mirada de reproche- ¿aún sigue siendo poco grave?- pregunta con sarcasmo, al parecer la ironía de Skipper le había contagiado

-No puede ser- se tapa la boca con su mano- Jamás pensé que llegaría este día

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

- Rico, tú y Stella no son hermanos- le responde para sorpresa y fastidio del sargento

-¡Entonces qué demonios somos eh!- vuelve a gritar pero esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Nada, no son nada, Stella es adoptada- mira al vacío- no pensaba decírselo, le haría daño pero, como están las cosas es mejor que haga eso

- Si es lo mejor pero, no sé si le valla a agradar semejante noticia- dice un poco más calmado y con su conciencia limpia

-Lo que importa es que ya tengo a mi hijo de vuelta- trata de abrazar a Rico pero este no lo permite

-Yo no soy su hijo, mis padres eran Federico y Natalia Parker, yo solo soy un simple guardaespaldas- dice- que le quede claro, nunca pero escúchelo bien nunca voy a ser su hijo. Vamos a decirle de una buena vez la verdad a Stella

Ambos se van al cuarto de la chica...

* * *

Ok, Ok siento haber desaparecido pero ahora si no tengo internet para nada .-.

Espero que el capituo les agrade, dejen su Review eso anima mucho


	12. Chapter 12

Rico caminaba junto a su "madre", su cerebro intentaba procesar la información pero no lo conseguía. A medida que caminaba pensaba el dolor que le iba a causar a Stella saber la verdad pero, era lo mejor para todos… ¿o no?...

Caminaba mirando los cuadros y uno llamó su atención, eran Marlene, Stella y un chico muy parecido a Rico. Stella se veía muy feliz con ese chico así que Rico tomo una drástica decisión

-No- dijo bajando la cabeza- no le diga nada a Stella

-¿Por qué?- sorprendida pregunta la mujer

-Le haría mucho daño a Stella, ella la considera su madre

-pero ella no es mi hija, tú y Britany son mis hijos- explica exaltada y enojada la mujer

-¿Como que Britany y yo?- encarna una ceja mirándola detenidamente- ¿dónde queda Marlene en todo este baile?

-pues Marlene y Stella no son mis hijas, ellas son adoptadas- responde dejando a su acompañante sorprendido- Nos fuimos de viaje a España- comienza a explicarle mientras ambos se sientan en unas sillas, Rico mal sentado con el respaldo hacia adelante- ahí conocimos a Marlene

-Por eso su amor por las guitarras españolas- reflexiona un momento

-Exacto- le responde- Su familia vivía en la casa siguiente a la nuestra, nosotros estábamos por unas semanas solamente. Estábamos con nuestros gemelos- mira tiernamente a Rico

-¿Gemelos?- Confusión total para el Sargento, no tenía idea de donde quería llegar ella con todo esto… y si era una mentira tal vez, eso se repetía desde que la charla había comenzado

-Si, Rico y Claudio- mira hacia el piso

-Quiere decir que tengo un gemelo… ¿pero dónde está?- tenía un montón de preguntas dentro de sí que no tenía idea de donde comenzar. Todo esto le resultaba difícil de comprender más en la situación que estaba, ahora caía en cuenta de la persona que había en ese cuadro. Le encantaría conocerlo y conversar con él, preguntarle si tiene familia, que ha sido de él. También que fue lo más difícil que le ha pasado. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no sabía por dónde comenzar ni tampoco a quien hacérselas. Estaba seguro que a su madre no se las iba a hacer, así que solo se limitó a mirar en que terminaría esta discusión

-Él estudia en el extranjero- respondió

-Ah- Rico siempre le gusto aprender pero, cuando su lado psicópata le llamaba no había nada que hacer. Por fin sabía algo más de su hermano, tenía la ilusión de poder conocerlo- Continua

-Bueno como te decía…

* * *

~Flashback~

Ciudad de Madrid, España,

-Rico, ten cuidado con ese cuchillo de plástico- regañaba a su pequeño una mujer

-Perdón mami pero, los cuchillos son lindos- responde el pequeño abriendo sus ojos- verdad que ¿si?

-Si hijo, pero ten cuidado no quiero que te lastimes- le revuelve el cabello al pequeño Rico de solo tres años

- Mamá, Rico me quiere golpear- reclama un niño corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre – vamos regáñalo

-Que mentiroso eres Claudio- se enoja escondiendo un cuchillo detrás de su espalda- yo no te he hecho nada

-Claudio sabes que es malo decir mentiras- le regaña agitando su dedo índice

-Si mamá- mira a su hermano el cual le está sacando la lengua en tono de burla

-¡Ayuda!- grita una vocecita de niña, se escuchaba asustada y se notaba que alguien la estaba persiguiendo

-Vamos a ver- dice tomando a su hermano del brazo

-No estoy seguro Rico, puede ser peligroso- dice con temor

-Idioteces Claudio, vamos apresúrate puede que el coco la este persiguiendo- lo jala del brazo mientras salen con los adultos

-Tienes razón- responde filosófico Claudio- puede ser peligroso el coco le puede hacer daño

Afuera logran ver a la pequeña la cual había caído producto de un tropiezo. Un hombre se le acercó y le golpeó la cabeza

-No por favor- grita la vocecita mientras es golpeada brutalmente por un hombre- no quiero bañarme

-Calla niña, y hazle caso a tus mayores- le grita dándole un puntapié en la cara

-¡Basta!- grita colérico Rico, mientras su padre Michael Felton, (hermano del actual marido de la señora Felton) corre en auxilio de la pequeña

-¡Déjela en paz y métase con alguien de su tamaño! ¡Idiota!- le grita saltando sobre él pero es neutralizado por una puñalada en el estómago que le proporcionó su agresor. Cae al suelo mientras las lágrimas de pequeño Rico también lo hacen

-¡Papá!- Rico y Claudio lanzan un grito desgarrador, el atacante se da a la fuga olvidándose de la pequeña

* * *

~Fin Flashback~

-Ahora recuerdo todo- dice Rico con lágrimas a punto de caer

-Si- Dice la mujer entre llantos- después de eso ese tipo se metió al cuarto donde tú y Claudio dormían, y te secuestró. Desde ese momento no supe nada de ti hasta que te vi en la milicia

-Como… eso no explica lo de Stella- responde con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Después de eso nos fuimos a Alemania y me case con tu tío-

-Así de fácil- le reclama con rencor en su voz

-Déjame explicar- le pide

-Está bien- se resigna y se sienta cansado a punto de llorar

-Nos fuimos de viaje cuando…

* * *

~Flashback~

Ciudad de Berlín, Alemania

-Mamá, ¿dónde está Rico?, lo extraño- le pregunta Claudio a su madre tirándole la manga del suéter

-Qué más quisiera yo saber hijo- le responde conteniendo su llanto

-Mamá ¿cuánto falta?- una voz chillona de niña se hace presente

-No lo sé Marlene- responde acariciándole la cabeza. Habían adoptado a Marlene después del asesinado de Michael y el secuestro de Rico; la niña ya no recordaba nada de su pasado producto de una contusión que sufrió por un golpe proporcionado ese mismo día

-Está bien- se sentó enojada

-Mira mamá- señala a una niña el pequeño Claudio- ¿qué le sucede a esa niña? Y ¿por qué esta vestida así?

-No lo sé hijo- mira incrédula la escena, una niña junto a su madre. Cualquiera diría que estaba paradas en la esquina esperando un taxi pero, por la vestimenta de la mujer y de la niña se dieron cuenta que no era lo que creían- Arthur párate aquí

-Martha ya basta, vamos a tardarnos más- le recrimina pero la mujer hace caso omiso a esto y baja del automóvil

-¿Cómo puede enseñarle esto a su hija?- desafía a la mujer

-¿Y a usted que le importa?- le responde a la defensiva

-Me importa, porque es una niña- la señala- si ella estuviese conmigo sería muy distinto

-Pues entonces llévesela, no me importa- le tira la niña

-Entonces me la llevare- toma a la pequeña del brazo y la sube al auto una vez dentro los niños la miran algo inquietos

-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunta el pequeño Claudio

-Stella- responde asustada la niña

-No te asustes- le dice en tono protector Claudio- soy tu hermano mayor aunque el mayor de nosotros es Rico pero, él no está aquí- pone cara triste al recordar a su hermanito

-Yo soy Marlene- se presenta la castaña

-Hola- dice un poco menos tímida

-Seremos tus hermanos desde ahora, cuando llegamos a casa veras lo inmenso que es- le invita Claudio

-Si y podrás dormir en mi habitación- le invita Marlene

* * *

~Fin Flashback~

-Stella era hija de una prostituta, según lo que me contaron ella la maltrataba y le enseñaba cosas para ejercer el puesto para cuando creciera- mira detenidamente a su hijo- se que es poco común esa forma de ayudar pero, fue lo mejor que puede hacer. Imagínate como seria la vida de Marlene y de Stella de no haber hecho algo

-Tiene razón- dice entre llantos, verdaderamente la vida de ambas lo habían conmovido. Ni siquiera su historia había sido tan cruel como la de ellas- yo no soy quien para arrebatarle esta vida a Stella pero, debe saber la verdad a igual que Marlene

-En eso tienes mucha razón y no te lo discuto pero, imagínate se decepcionarían de que yo no fuese su madre y me guardarían rencor. Imagínate lo que diría la sociedad de mi- dice moviendo sus manos de solo imaginar

-¡Me importa una mierda los que la sociedad piense de ti! ¡Debería importarte más lo que le pasa a tus "hijas"!- hace comillas con sus dedos- ¡en vez de la sociedad!

- Pero tengo una reputación y Estatus que cuidar- se defiende

-¿Sabe por qué usted nunca me cayó muy bien que digamos?- le pregunta mirándola con ojos entre cerrados

-¿Por qué?- le intriga la opinión de su hijo

-Porque solo piensa en si misma sin darse cuenta del daño que hace a los demás- se levanta de su silla- y eso me enferma en una persona, por eso nunca la voy a ver como mi madre. Vamos a hablar con Stella

-No hace falta- irrumpe una voz ahogada por el llanto- ya lo sé todo

-Stella- Rico camina hacia ella y la abraza consolando a su amada

-Sabes lo que más rabia me da- mira a su "madre"- que Claudio no sea mi hermano- sale corriendo a toda velocidad mientras Rico corre tas de ella

_oOo_

-Kowalski ¿dónde vas?- le pregunta cruzándose de brazos

-Hay no- se detiene antes de abrir la puerta

-Hay si- le contesta- a donde piensas ir ¿eh?

-Marly, te lo puedo explicar- trata de excusarse

-¿Adónde vas sin antes darme un beso de despedida?- se acerca a él dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros- sé que te vas a una misión, y no te voy a negar que no quiero que lo hagas pero, estás acostumbrado y no es justo que siempre hagas lo que yo quiero. Ve y patéales el trasero a todos- le guiña el ojo

-Esa es mi chica- dice cortando de una vez los centímetros que le negaban los labios de Marlene. La chica seguía igual de hermosa, había renunciado a todo solo por él y se lo agradecía en el alma. Se reía mentalmente al recordar cuando recién se conocieron, sus primeras impresiones, sus peleas, sus regaños todo eso les ayudaba a construir su historia.

Se separaron del beso, se miraron perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, uno perdiéndose en esos ojos avellana y la otra en esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo pero, a la vez cálidos como el sol. Kowalski casi da un grito de desesperación y miedo

-¿Que pasa hombre?- le pregunta preocupada

-¿Quién te hizo esa cicatriz horrible?- señala su ojo derecho

-No lo sé, de pequeña que tengo esta cicatriz- le responde- ¿no lo habías notado?

-No- le dice- siempre usas maquillaje y la escondes muy bien, que raro que no sepas

-Pues es la verdad y ya vete- lo empuja fuera de las casa

-Oye no hace falta que…- no termina ya que Marlene le da un portazo en la nariz- ¡AH! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Mi hermosa nariz!- sus gritos fueron opacados por una pequeña risita de parte de Marlene- ¡No es gracioso Marlene!... ¡me dolió!- comenzó a irse mientras la maldice por lo bajo- ¡Me está comenzando a sangrar!- Marlene al oír esto corre hacia la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado, parecía una niña.

_oOo_

-¿Dónde deje mi arma?- se da vueltas por toda su habitación buscándola- la última vez que la vi fue en…

-¿Buscas esto Skippy?- pregunta una chica sentada en el borde de la cama

-Se-señorita B-Britany, ¿Qué hace aquí?- tartamudea al ver la ropa que traía puesta

-Pues, despedirme de ti- Se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa mientras lo empuja hacia la cama. Ambos caen y siguen besándose pero, Skipper se levanta recordando su misión

-Lo siento pero ya tengo que irme- toma su maleta

-Vuelve completo- pide la chica retirándose de la habitación

Una vez solo Skipper se sienta de nuevo en la cama pensando seriamente en Britany una vez solo vuelve a lo normal

-¿Y si es una espía?- se pregunta a sí mismo- y quiere seducirme para venderle la información a espiráculo que resulta ser el hermano de Kowalski- Skipper se queda con su paranoia mientras emprendía marcha a su nueva misión

_oOo_

Muy bien cabo Taylor, por su valentía lo voy a ascender a Cabo primero- lo condecora un oficial

-Gracias mi general- responde con un saludo militar

-Ahora pasara a ser parte de escuadrón 303 Halcones Negros- el hombre le hace entrega de unos papeles- será capitaneado por el capitán Dickinson y en caso de que este no esté el teniente Lewandowski se hará cargo de usted, ¿me entendió?

-Si mi general- responde con voz baja

-¡No lo escucho más fuerte!-

-¡Si mi general!- grita lleno de fuerzas

-Retírese Ahora-

-Adiós mi coronel- se retira como todo un militar pero, al cerrar la puerta comienza a hacer un bailecito de alegría pero…

-¡los militares no bailan así que no baile!- le grita desde adentro el general. Cabo se asustó y salió corriendo dejando adentro a un muy sonriente general

* * *

Mmm… que pasara ahora con Rico, volverá o no Claudio… descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Y un especia agradecimiento a Irina015 por todos sus reviews :DD


	13. Chapter 13

-¡Señoritas!, saben porque están aquí, miren a su compañero, al que tienen a su lado derecho, memoricen su rostro, quizá ellos no vuelvan o ustedes sean los que no regresen- nos decía mientras nosotros nos mirábamos extrañados y a la vez entusiasmado por lo que iba a suceder- como sea, quiero que sepan que son los mejores. Ahora, suban a esos malditos aviones y enorgullezcan a su nación

-¡Si señor!- gritamos al unísono

-Teniente Lewandowski- me llamó apartándome del resto

-¿Si señor?- respondí llevándome los dedos a la frente. Generalmente no me sentiría tan nervioso, pero ¡estábamos en plena guerra!, era tan extraño, una tras otra aun no encontraba explicación para estos sucesos

- Tengo una misión, para usted-

- ¿de qué trata?-

-Antes debo advertirle algo- sabía que esto terminaría mal, y mi corazón me intuía que tenía que ver con Marlene y no era para nada bueno- deberás abandonar a tu familia y te pasaremos por muerto, tendrás una nueva identidad y te aseguramos completa protección hacia tu familia. Sera sencillo, le diremos tu esposa que caíste en combate y tú seguirás aquí en Rusia pero con otra identidad, te llamaras Benson Mordecai, conservaras tu grado de Teniente.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Marlene, me había costado demasiado tenerla y ahora, ¿debía renunciar a ella? No señor, menos ahora que tengo dos hijos con ella. Podía ver el atardecer, era una vista atractiva, no sabía que contestarle al tipo que tenía detrás de mí. Era robusto, de cejas espesas, seño permanentemente fruncido, tenía una cicatriz en su frente, parecida a la que yo tenía en el mentón

-Teniente, sé que es difícil, pero hágalo por su patria- Hijo de la… sabia como chantajearme, por un lado mi patria, mi gente y por otro el amor de mi vida; lo más lógico y cuerdo era elegir a Marlene, pero algo cambio mi decisión.

-Cuando me inscribí en la milicia fue por amor a mi patria, sé que debía estar siempre disponible- El hombre esbozó una sonrisa- pero esta vez no cuentes conmigo, no dejare a mi familia. Lo siento

No me quede para escuchar los gritos del coronel, solo fui a un teléfono cercano. Descolgué el auricular y marque el número de casa

-¿Si?, ¿Diga?- contestaba la vocecita inconfundible de mi pequeña Anabel

-¿Anabel?- pregunté recargándome en la pared que había tras de mi

-¡Papi!- chilló emocionada, tuve la necesidad de alejar el auricular de mi oído

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?- se sintió la explosión de una bomba

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó alarmada

-Nada- mentí- unos camaradas de cuarto están jugando un juego de guerra, nada importante- ¡por dios que mentiroso puedo llegar a ser!

-Papi, te extraño- me decía algo triste

-Yo también, nena, ¿y tu madre?- pregunte mientras le entregaba la ametralladora a Spudnick y una granada a Vladimir

-Está dormida- había olvidado que Estados unidos y Rusia tenían diferentes horarios

-Está bien- respondí mientras me cubría para que no cayeran escombros sobre mi cabeza- Te quiero pequeña, ¿Dan está dormido también?

-No, está conmigo-

-Dame con el-

-¿Papi?- la voz de mi campeón preguntaba

-Hola, campeón- le saludaba mientras tiraba una granada. La explosión me obligó a soltar el teléfono- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- gritó emocionado- ¿cuando vuelves?

¿Cuándo vuelves?, una pregunta inocente, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que contestarle. Tome valor y le respondí

-Hijos, perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer, quiero que sepan que los amo con todo mi corazón, que daría la vida por ustedes y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No quiero que me guarden rencor por lo que va a pasar, Anabel, aun esta pequeña para comprender, pero perdóname por no estar cuando algún chico te rompa el corazón, o cuando cumplas quince años, o cuando tomes la decisión de casarte. Pero créeme que lo que voy a hacer es por el bien de todos. Dan, perdón, sé que querías que te ayudara con tu proyecto pero no podré ayudarte, perdón por dejarte, por no ayudarte cuando quieras conquistar a una chica, perdón por todo lo que va a pasar, sé que serás un buen hombre, tomes el camino que tomes siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, elijas lo que elijas siempre- estalla una bomba muy cerca de mí y me doy cuenta que debo subir a mi avioneta- los amo niños, Dan cuida a tu madre, Anabel no quiero que tengas novio hasta los dieciocho, los amo pequeños y otra cosa escriban esto en un papel y se lo entregan a su madre- después de dictarle a Dan corté la comunicación y corrí a mi avioneta, sé que será difícil, aprender a vivir sin sus risas, sin sus travesuras. Pero lo realmente difícil será estar si ella, sin mi Marlene.

* * *

Ok, primero, no sé si seguir este Fic, no tiene muchos lectores pero le agradezco a Irina015 por estar siempre leyendo esta historia. Sé que te dije que iba a seguir por 9 capítulos aprox. Pero no sé si seguirlo, aunque podría tener una secuela pero por falta de lectores escribiré solo tres capítulos más y si me animo escribiré la secuela, aparte estoy con algunos problemas personales pero ya se resolvieron aunque de igual modo. Una vez más te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo y leer mi Fic


End file.
